lo bueno, lo malo y las lokuras d unos adolescente
by VeroUchiha
Summary: [SasuSaku][NejiTen][NaruHina][GaaIno][entre otras parejas] los chikos y chikas están en 4to año del Instituto: tendrán q aprender a vivir y a lidiar con muchas cosas: sean buenas o malas... nota importante adentro...luego d mucho tiempo e vuelt
1. el fabuloso inicio de clases ¬¬

**Pues aka vengo con mi fic renovado y ahora con nuevo nombre: "lo bueno, lo malo y las lokuras de unos adolescentes" **

**IMPORATANTE: Ok déjenme avisar unas cosas sobre este fic: Recuerdan LOKURAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA? Este fic "ES" LOKURAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA solo q mejorado y con muchos cambios n.n **

**A todas las personas q lo leyeron, seguro deben de preguntarse xq aparece con nuevo nombre y todo eso?, explico: nuevo nombre xq LOKURAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA era una cagada de nombre, y este tmb pero q mas da, seguro se preguntan xq este cambio repentino: pues ahora mis queridos protagonistas siguen teniendo 16 años y están en penultimo año (4to año)… a excepción de Itachi y su grupito q tienen 17 y están en último año (5to año)... pues quise cambiarlo y poner a los chikos algo más pervers y sádicos, como la gran escritora jejeje… asi q se llevarán más de 1 sorpresita **

**Pues q mas no cambie el fic en su totalidad, solo algunas cosas dentro de cada capi, espero les guste igual n.n **

**Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKATEMA, GAAINO _(i: me da algo poniéndolo con ella, pero como había dicho antes, no estoy segura de ponerlos así a ellos 2, a lo mejor la pongo con Shika pero eso depende de ustedes… quieren Shikatema o Shikaino o Gaaino… o KibaIno?)_ **

**DISCLAIRMER: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco lo quiero para ser franca… pero ya me secuestre a Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara y a Naruto… y a Draco de Harry Potter q aki no pinta nada pero lo adoro y me obsesione con él **

**(inner: si estas buscando específicamente yaoi este fic no es el tuyo) **

**Aclaraciones: **

-cuando lea este capi dejo review- **(dialogo) **

_-"Cuando lea este capi dejo review_"- **(pensamiento) **

Cuando lea este capi dejo review **(cuando yo narro la historia) **

**/Cuando lea este capi dejo review/ (recuerdos o flash backs) **

**_(N/a: cuando lea este capi dejo review)_ (notas mias o aclaraciones) **

**O+-O+-O+-O+-O+- (cambio de escena) **

**(1) (cuando salga así un numero entre paréntesis es xq tengo q aclarar algo como por ejemplo: si ya se… demo (1) **

**entonces ustedes tienen q ir hasta la parte final del fic y va a aparecer **

**(1) demo: significa pero **

**espero entiendan n.n)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** El "fabuloso" inicio de clases ¬¬**

Son las 6:55am en la ciudad de Tokio… mucha gente ya se dirige a sus trabajos y escuelas, desde ayer terminaron las vacaciones para dar paso de nuevo a los estudios y el trabajohoy todo comienza de nuevo.

Una chika pelirosa vestida con una falda por encima de las rodillas azul y con una camisa roja muy ajustada a su cuerpo va por la calle corriendo a lo más que les dan su pies.

-Kyaa! Voy a llegar tarde y es mi primer día en el Instituto!- gritó Sakura que luego al dar vuelta en una esquina chocó contra un sujeto y cayó al suelo –auchh!-

-hey chikita deberías de ver por donde caminas para que no vallas chocando con todos- decía el tipo pero al darse cuenta de lo bien proporciona que estaba la chika -_"mierda esta como quieren además tiene unas tetas, jejeje como será por detrás?"-_–una lindura como tú no debería de andar solita por estos lugares- le dijo el tipo que tenía cara de matón y cuando Sakura se había levantado la pegó contra una de las paredes del callejón en donde estaban.

-kyaa! Suéltame imbécil!- gritó Sakura que forcejaba para alejar de ella al tipo que empezaba a manosearla.

-oh vamos seguro y nos divertimos mucho, no te hagas la dura seguro que esto te va a gustar- le decía el tipo mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la falda de la pelirosa.

-no… déjame!- decía Sakura que tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-hey idiota suéltala!- gritaba un chiko que había escuchado a Sakura y se había metido en el callejón.

-pero que mierda?... oh miren a quien tenemos por aka a… Itachi Uchiha… anda a buscarte tú propia puta mira que con los reales que te sobran puedes tener por lo menos 20- dijo el sujeto que había dejado por unos momentos a Sakura para enfrentarse a Itachi.

-te dije que la dejarás que acaso no oyes?- decía esto mientras lanzaba uncuchilloa la cara del tipo y le rozaba justo en una de sus mejillas

-mierda será cabrón… nos volveremos a ver Uchiha… igual que tu chikita aun no hemos terminado- decía el sujeto mientras se largaba del callejón donde estaban los tres.

-hey estas bien?- decía Itachi a Sakura que estaba sentada en el piso sollozando –ya todo está bien- decía Itachi mientras le daba una mano a Sakura para que se parará.

-arigato!**-** decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a Itachi.

-o/./o- cara de Itachi que estaba nervioso de tener a Sakura así.

-y quién eres? n.n- preguntaba Sakura mientras se separaba de "su salvador"

-Itachi Uchiha… y tu eres?- preguntaba Itachi mientras se fijaba bien en como era Sakura: una chika con cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta por los hombros, con unos ojos color verde jade, era alta y de tez blanca, pues estaba bien proporcionada -_"valla que está chika es linda espero volver a verla muy pronto"-_

-Sakura Haruno n.n- respondía Sakura mientras se fijaba en como era Itachi: un chiko de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda recogido en una coleta, de ojos negros y profundos, se veía 1 año mayor que ella, era alto, su camisa blanca que por azares del destino estaba mojada y pegada a su cuerpo dejaba ver tu musculatura -_"este chiko esta buenísimo, además es muy amable si no es porque el aparece no se que hubiera sido de mi u.uU Kami!… con quien hubiera perdido mi virginidad si no es por él"-_ en eso empieza a recordar porque corría –oh mierda! Voy a llegar tardísimo a las clases-

-pues si quieres yo puedo llevarte… dónde estudias? –pregunto Itachi

-en el Instituto Konoha… pase a 4to año-respondió Sakura

-ah si?... yo también voy allí estoy en 5toentonces vamos al auto ye te llevo- decía Itachi

-tienes auto ya? o.o?- preguntaba Sakura algo sorprendida –que no eres menor como para tener un auto?-

-que va, soy un Uchiha- decía echándose aires de grandeza

-y…-

-que no nos conoces? o.o?- preguntaba Itachi con cara de desconcierto, a lo q Sakura responde con una negación de la cabeza –pues los Uchiha estamos entre las familias más importantes de Japón, así q digamos q podemos hacer lo q se nos antoje… además cumpliré 18 pronto así q es igual-

-aaah…Ok, que chévere, bue entonces me voy contigo… y… arigato por todo n.n-

En eso cuando se dirigen al auto aparece un chiko montado en una moto que se detiene al lado de ellos.

-mira que eres cabrón Itachi, pudiste haberme levantado por lo menos no?- dijo el chiko mientras se sacaba el casco y dejaba ver unos preciosos ojos color negro y una preciosa cara.

-O.O- -_"mierda esta como quiere, quien será?"-_ Sakura se fijaba en como era Sasuke que tenía unos ojos color negro azabache, su cabello era de un color entre negro y azul y lo tenía bastante mojado, su camisa, que al igual que la de Itachi estaba mojada, se notaba que se había bañado horita mismo, estaba pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver también una excelente musculatura.

-ya hermanito no te pongas así- decía Itachi sin darle mucha importancia a lo que Sasuke le decía -emmm Sakura nos vamos?- pregunto Itachi sacando a Sakura de su estado de shock al ver a Sasuke.

-ehh?... a si claro- decía Sakura luego de salir de su shock.

-buenop adiós hermanito estúpido luego nos vemos- decía Itachi mientras se montaba con Sakura en el auto.

-hmpp- veía como Itachi y su amiguita se iban -_"la amiguita de mi hermano está como quiere… como dijo que se llamaba?... no importa ya luego me enterare"-_ se sube a su moto y se larga al instituto… que precisamente es el "Instituto Konoha".

**O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O**

Por otro lado con Sakura y Itachi que ya llegaban a "Instituto Konoha".

-bien ya llegamos- decía Itachi mientras ayudaba a Sakura a bajar del auto, un Jaguar.

-O.O wow este insti es gigante- decía Sakura que podía ver un edificio de 4 pisos y bastante largo… para entrar al insti habían pasado por un portón gigante con un escudo q decía IVH y luego en el mismo escudo "INSTITUTO KONOHA" y el símbolo de una hoja en el mismo.

-ahora que me doy cuenta eres nueva cierto? Nunca te había visto por aka- preguntó Itachi.

-sip… mi familia acaba de mudarse a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo, bueno luego nos vemos Itachi- y se despide él dándole un beso en el cachete para luego entrar por unas puertas gigantes al edificio.

-n/./n espero verte muy pronto Sakurita- decía Itachi bastante sonrojado.

-mira mamónde mierda, si que eres baka**-**

-y tú tremendo uzura ton kashi que terminaste siendo-

-y tú un idiota asesino casi muero por tu culpa, quien te dio la licencia para conducir, tu abuelita?-

-_"cuando no, estos idiotas peleando siempre, uno no puede tener un día perfecto no?"- _pensaba Itachi.

Sasuke y Naruto como cosa rara venían peleando porque Sasuke casi atropella a Naruto que andaba corriendo porque venia tardísimo y como a Sasuke no le interesan las faltas pues le daba igual a la hora que llegaba, en eso Sasuke ve a su hermano Itachi apoyado en el auto y con un cigarro en la boca pero no le toma mucha importanciaasí que vuelve a iniciar una pelea con Naruto.

Luego de acabarse el cigarro y votarlo por el 5to coño, decide entrar al Instituto con una gran cara de fastidio y solo pensaba en una cosa_ -"cuando fumare otro cigarro ese estuvo buenísimo"- __**(N/a: no vale mentira es que quería ver que cara ponían y de seguro debieron haber puesto una asi o.O) **_bueno pensaba "_Sakura espero volver a verte muy pronto, eres muy linda n.n"._

**O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O+-O**

-Si ya lo se… demo… decía Sakura que se encontraba en la oficina de la directora Tsunade que se la había encontrado entrando por la puerta casi 20 minutos después del inicio de clases

-o sea es tu primer día de clases, además eres nueva en este Instituto, y llegas 20 minutos tarde? Espero que no se vuelva a repetir! Esta ves te lo paso, pero como se vuelva a repetir te pongo falta de acuerdo!– decía, no mejor dicho gritaba Tsunade

-ha…hai…**-** decía algo nerviosa Sakura, esa mujer le daba miedo no podía negarlo

-eres del 4to "C" cierto?- pregunto Tsunade

-hai- decía Sakura todavía con el miedo corriéndole por las venas -_"dios mío que se apure esta mujer que me cago encima del susto"-_

-queda en el ultimo piso, tu profesor guía es Kakashi Hatake, tienes suerte, llega como 1 hora más tarde, lo que me recuerda que se le bajare el sueldo a la mitad por eso ¬¬, que tengas un lindo día de clases espero que te valla bien n.n- decía Tsunade que de un momento paso a estar echa una fiera a ser la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

-O.o?- Sakura estaba que no entendía nada.

En eso mientras Sakura trataba de entender ese cambio de humor de esa mujer, es tomada por los hombros por la misma y empujada fuera de la dirección, haciendo que chocará con alguien y ambos cayeran al suelo ella debajo de la otra persona.

-auch… que salvaje esa tipa- se quejaba Sakura que estaba tirada en el suelo con alguien sobre ella, y estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-fíjate por donde vas para la próxima tonta- decía el chiko que estaba sobre Sakura -_"esta chika se me hace familiar pero quien coño es?"_-

-serás idiota, si me haces el favor de quitarte- dijo Sakura en un murmullo pero que el chiko logro oír.

-me quito cuando se me venga en gana ves… y todavía no quiero-

En eso Sakura abre los ojos y se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que al frente de ella la cara del mismo chiko que había visto hace unos minutos montado en una moto, llamándole cabrón a Itachi

-Sasuke no seas baka y párate si… mira que ya debiste asustar a la pobre con esa cara tan horrible que tienes- decía un chiko rubio, de unos ojos color azul eléctrico, que cargaba una chaqueta naranja, así que no se podía notar bien su cuerpo, se encontraba parado al lado de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Me paso nada más porque no tengo ganas de quedarme aki en el suelo tirado todo el día, no porque tu me lo pidas baka- decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba de encima de aquella chika y se daba cuenta de quien era -_"mierda como no me di cuenta quien era, de haber sabido que era esa belleza no me paro nunca"-_ -me largo- y se dirigió a unas escaleras y las subió.

-pero que niño tan idiota y salvaje- decía, no, refunfuñaba Sakura mientras se para del suelo, ayudada con una mano que le había ofrecido Naruto.

-es un idiota no le hagas caso- decía Naruto –piensa que tiene a todos en esta escuela a sus pies… lo que para gran desgracia es cierto ¬¬- decía el simpático rubio hiperactivo.

-jejeje- reía Sakura ante el comentario que había hecho Naruto.

-hey eres nueva verdad! Quién eres y a qué año vas?- preguntaba Naruto ansioso.

-Sip soy nueva… me llamo Sakura Haruno y voy a 4to "C"- n.nU- decía Sakura algo nerviosa ante la reacción del rubio -_"veo que aki todos cambian de humor muy rápido tendré que acostumbrarme"-_

-hey! Yo voy a ese también, soy Naruto Uzumaki, futura estrella del fútbol de esta escuela.

-je n.nU… y ese estúpido quién era?- decía Sakura mientras señalaba a las escalera por las que Sasuke había subido antes.

-a ese baka- decía Naruto – ese imbécil es Sasuke Uchiha… es el chiko más popular de esta escuela junto con el par de idiotas de: Neji y Gaara, es un arrogante y engreído, cree que es mejor que todos, y que todos los que estamos aka somos muy bajos para él, el muy desgraciado tiene hasta un club de fans al igual que sus amiguitos Neji y Gaara… debería de ser como su hermano Itachi… ellos 2 son tan distintos.

-mmm ya veo así que Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos- decía Sakura mientras recordaba a Itachi y notaba lo distintos que eran estos dos -_"pss si no es por Naruto no me doy cuenta de que esos dos son hermanos: Itachi es tan amable, tan simpático y buena gente, Sasuke: es engreído y arrogante, y un salvaje de mierda"- _

-acaso conoces a Itachi o.o?- preguntaba Naruto algo confuso ya que no creía que alguien nueva ya lo conociera… ya que al igual que Sasuke, Itachi era bastante popular solo que este no le hacía caso a eso.

-mmm si de camino acá lo conocí… fue muy amable y me trajo aka al Insti… tiene un coche precioso- decía Sakura algo sonrojada al recordar cuando Itachi la salvo de ese tipo –mmm por otro lado… se nota que te cae mal Sasuke no? n.nU-

-que si me cae mal psss… para nada… ME CAE PESIMO!... no puedo creer que de pequeños hallamos sido amigo, debí haber estado ciego para ser amigo de el antes ò.ó-

-je n.nU-

-pues ya será mejor que nos vallamos como salga la vieja Tsunade y nos encuentre aquí hablando en los pasillos nos mata- se dirigieron al salón subiendo por las mismas escalera por las que había subido antes Sasuke… ya cuando llegaron abren las puertas y ven a todo mundo armando jaleo en el salón.

-n.nU- cara de Naruto y Sakura al ver como el salón estaba hecho, prácticamente mierda.

-hey apúrense y entren al salón chikos- dijo una vos atrás de ellos a lo que Naruto y Sakura voltearon y vieron a un hombre de cabello entre blanco y gris, con la boca y su ojos izquierdo tapado, dejando ver solo su ojo derecho de su cara –mierda Naruto otra ves contigo hay que ver que todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mi ¬¬-

-¬¬ yo también lo extrañe Kakashi-sensei- decía Naruto con algo de fastidio.

-ante de que se sienten pónganse en fila para ver con quienes volví a tocar- -_"mierda otra ves la puta de Ino, el tarado de " la llama de la juventud" de Rock Lee, el vago de Kiba, el pesado y quejica de Shikamaru, el gordinflón de Chouji, el rarito de Shino, la tímida de Hinata, la loka de Tenten, el frió de Neji, el rival de Ino, Gaara son iguales de insoportables u.u , el creído de Sasuke aunque es muy buen alumno, el idiota de Naruto, el echón y ladilloso de Sai, el grupito de la huecas amigas de Ino de las que no recuerdo el nombre de ninguna u.u, ese otro grupito de los que no recuerdo el nombre tampoco, y… esa pelirosa quien es? Debe ser nueva… este año va a ser igual de mierda que el pasado u.u diosss… todo lo malo a mi"-_

-tú eres nueva cierto?- lo dice señalando a Sakura que asiente –muy bien entonces preséntate-

-pues yo soy Sakura Haruno, estoy aki porque a mi familia la transfirieron a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo, y espero llevarme bien con ustedes n.n-

-pues Sakura espero la pases bien aka- dijo Kakashi –tienes alguna pregunta?- Sakura asintió –que no tenga que ver con por qué tengo la mitad de mi cara tapada y solo se me ve un ojo-

-entonces no tengo ninguna sensei- respondió Sakura.

-ok n.n pues yo diré donde se sienta cada quien ya que el año pasado fue un desastre ¬¬, irán sentándose de derecha a izquierda y de atrás para adelante…. Naruto no quiero verte así que te digo primero para que te sientes de ultimo y no tenga que estarte aguantando ¬¬-

-¬¬ se nota que me odia no?- dijo Naruto por lo bajo para que solo Sakura pudiera oírla a lo que esta soltó una pequeña risita por el comentario.

-luego Sasuke-

-pero mierda porque siempre al lado de él!– grito eufórico Naruto que ya se encontraba sentado en su puesto.

-a ver si por lo menos se te pega algo de la inteligencia de Sasuke ¬¬, Naruto-

-lo mínimo que se me puede pegar es lo engreído y lo idiota, pobre de mi TT.TT-

-no creo q puedas ser más idiota de lo que ya eres baka- le dijo Sasuke antes de sentarse en su puesto

-te odio…- dijo por lo bajo Naruto

-Naruto cállate! O sea como puedes hablar así de Sasuke-kun! El es perfecto a gran diferencia de ti!- grito una rubia.

-y ya salió la puta, con sus estúpidcs comentarios, con razón Sasuke no te soporta - se oyó decir a alguien a lo que Ino no tuvo que preguntar ni siquiera quien había sido ya que ya lo sabía.

-Gaara se te agradece que te calles si?... bastante te tuve que soportar el año pasado para hacerlo este año nuevamente- dijo Ino echa una furia.

-como siempre te digo Ino ven y cállame tu! Eres tan insoportable q todos te odian y a Sasuke le das igual gritó Gaara alzándosele a Ino, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y de engreído en la cara, la misma q hicieron Neji y Sauske al oírlo hablar.

_-"uff Gaara, a veces me salvas de unas amigo, gigantes, jeje"-_pensaba Sasuke con una gotita en la frente.

-no hay problema… yo haré que cierres esa boca de una buena ves- dijo acercándose a Gaara.

-¬¬U- cara por parte de todos los que se encontraban en el salón.

_-"Dioss… ya empezaron creí que por lo menos dejarían de pelearse este año… ahora no habrá quien los pare ¬¬"-_ pensaba Kakashi –bueno ya cállense los 2 como empiecen con eso los MATO!- decía Kakashi poniendo una cara sádica y asesina… no se notaba mucho ya que como saben su cara estaba tapada… pero Gaara e Ino sintieron instintos asesinos.

-O.O- por parte de Gaara e Ino

-n.n arigato por su silencio- dijo satisfecho Kakashi –ahora seguiré diciendo sus puestos-

-Neji-

-Gaara-

-Ya la fila de atrás esta completa ahora la que sigue… Sakura-

-siiii!- grito Naruto a lo que todos voltearon a verlo con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-¬¬ ejem… Naruto guarda silencio- dijo Kakashi

-además… ella es nueva como es que tú te pones tan feliz si apenas y la conoces?- preguntaba Kiba

-ya la conocía de antes y somos amigos ok?- -_"dios que metido es Kiba"-_

-ya puedo seguir no? Se les agradece no interrumpir- dijo Kakashi ya harto de que interrumpieran cada dos por tres

-Hinata-

-Tenten-

-Ino-

-delante de ese estúpido? Que va!- gritó Ino señalando a Gaara y mirándolo de forma despectiva.

-como si a mi me encantará estar viendo tu cabezota siempre- dijo Gaara a lo que todos soltaron una risa menos Sasuke y Neji q son más fríos que el hielo ¬¬.

-Serás idiota Gaara- en eso se abalanza hacia Gaara y le cae encima.

-quítate que pesas un montón a ver si rebajas bola de manteca- se burlaba Gaara lo que hizo que Ino se pusiera peor… aunque debía de admitir que le gustaba tenerla así sobre él.

-serás inútil e imbécil como te atreves a tratarme así- decía Ino sin darse cuenta de que Gaara la estaba manoseando ya que estaba mucho más pendiente de tratar de ahorcar a Gaara.

_-"esta niña o definitivamente es idiota y hueca y no se da cuenta de lo que está haciéndole Gaara… o esta comprobado que es una puta y le encanta que la estén tocando"- _pensaba Kakashi algo perturbado tratando de encontrar respuesta –como no se queden quietos les va a costar muy caro! Ino bájate de encima de Gaara y deja de ahorcarlo! Gaara deja de manosear a Ino por donde no le habrás metido mano!- decía Kakashi.

_-"será cabrón… que salido es ¬¬ como lo odio"-_ pensaba Gaara antes de sentir que alguien le pellizcaba –mierda! Me cago en el animal que me pellizco- gritó Gaara.

-fui yo idiota… estabas dormido cuando lo hice o que?- Decía Ino de manera burlona.

-serás...-

-ya cállense y siéntense!- gritaba Kakashi echo una fiera ya que estaba harto de sus peleas cada 5 minutos –no hay cambios de puestos se quedan como están y ya! Les guste o no! Así que sigo con la otra fila.

-Sai-

-Kiba-

-Rock Lee-

-Shikamaru-

Y así siguió hasta acabar con todos.

* * *

**(1) Arigatou: significa gracias **

**(2) mamón: es como arrogante o algo así **

**(3) baka: idiota o imbécil **

**(4) uzura ton kashi: es la frase que siempre le dice Sasuke a Naruto creo significa: súper tonto, o por ahí va n.n **

**(5) demo: pero **

**(6) hai: significa si… y Iie significa no **

**Bien espero esta nueva versión de mi fic espero les guste **

**Uff esta nueva versión de el fic les va a gustar más q la otra lo más seguro y lean el 3er capi se van a llevar una sorpresota n.n… ay mis personajes son una bolas de perver les e dado unas grandiosas clases, ya hasta saque un libro: aprende a ser perver y sádico, y a tener una mente morbosa en menos de 1 día… por Vero Malfoy Uchiha Hiwatari (no revelados sus verdaderos apellidos n.n) **

**pues sobre lo que dije arriba sobre las parejas creo serán: SASUSAKU (obvio), NARUHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKATEMA o GAAINO o SHIKAINO ( a mi en lo personal me da igual con quien poner a esa puta, con tal a mi me cae pésimo, si es por mi ni siquiera aparecería en el fic, pero q mas da), ustedes lo deciden, con un toque ligero de otras parejitas **

**si quieren aparecer en el fic manden un review diciendo como son físicamente y su forma de ser y el nombre que quieren tener en el fic, y con quien quieren ser pareja? Quedan libres: Itachi, Chouji, Kisame, Sino, Kakuzu, dependiendo de las votaciones Gaara puede q quede solito TT.TT, Hidam, Rock Lee, oh si de repente se les pega la lokera de pegarse a un profesor y querer meterle mano quien sabe n.n, todo es aceptado en este fic, en especial ideas morbosas… jejeje… **

**espero sigan leyendo el fic prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor **

**!"+Vero.Sasuke.Riku+"!**


	2. tristeza, miedo y sorpresa

**Pairings: pues hasta ahora creo que será SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, GAAINO, SHIKATEMA, NEJITEN y a los otros tendré que inventarles pareja… aunque aun no estoy muy segura de Ino x quien?, asi q dejen un review y voten, aun que de una aclaro que el SASUSAKU no lo cambio por nada**

**DISCLAIRMER: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco lo quiero para ser franca… pero ya me secuestré a Sasuke, Sai, Itachi, Neji, Gaara y a Naruto… y a mi adorado slythering Draco y a mi querido Kai Hiwatari! (personaje de Beyblade, en cuanto a Draco personaje de Harry potter)**

**(inner: si estas buscando específicamente yaoi este fic no es el tuyo)**

**Aclaraciones**:

-cuando lea este capi dejo review- **(dialogo)**

"_Cuando lea este capi dejo review"_ **(pensamiento)**

Cuando lea este capi dejo review **(cuando yo narro la historia)**

**/Cuando lea este capi dejo review (recuerdos o flash backs)**

**_(N/a: cuando lea este capi dejo review)_** **(notas mias o aclaraciones)**

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O** **(cambio de escena)**

**(1) (cuando salga así un numero entre parentesis es xq tengo q aclarar algo como por ejemplo: si ya se… demo (1) **

**entonces ustedes tienen q ir hasta la parte final del fic y va a aparecer**

**(1) demo: significa pero**

**espero entiendan n.n)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍULO 2:Tristeza, miedo y sorpresa**

Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba mirando por la ventana, ida de este mundo, metida en sus pensamientos… recordando lo que le había pasado ayer por la noche en su casa.

_**/Se ve a una chika pelirosa entrando a su casa muy alegre… hasta que oyó a sus padres pelear como lo hacían todas las noches… ya se había vuelto una costumbre que se pelearan y se gritaran pero le molestaba enormemente y sobre todo la deprimía, ya no los soportaba.**_

_**-Ya basta! Dejen de pelear! Por dios ya me tienen harta con sus estúpidas peleas, lo hacen por cualquier cosa!- gritó Sakura antes de subir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.**_

_**-Lo más seguro es que papá se largue y le pida el divorcio a mamá, ya no se soportan ninguno de los dos, no pueden tenerse cerca- decía la pelirosa que se había recostado en una pared de su habitación, para luego sentarse en el piso abrazando sus piernas y comenzaba a sollozar**_

_**-no Sakura no llores, llorar es de débiles y tú debes ser fuerte para q nadie pase sobre ti ni te aplaste- se decía a si misma, mientras secaba sus ojos.**_

_**-**__**Lo mejor será que me valla a dormir, estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño- decía mientras se ponía su pijama y se tiraba en su cama bocabajo, en eso , oye como su mamá toca la puerta preguntando si aun se encontraba despierta, pero ella no dice nada y se tapa con las sábanas haciéndose la dormida.**_

_**Mientras en la sala de su casa se escuchaba a sus padres hablar así que ella se levantó y se pegó a la pared para ver si se podía oír mejor, pero no se escuchaba muy bien.**_

_**-ahora de qué estarán hablando? Es raro que no se estén gritando y amenazándose y insultándose y de todo. No se oye nada desde aka tendré que salir de la habitación y esconderme-**_

_**En eso Sakura sale de la habitación y llega hasta las escaleras donde se puede escuchar bien hasta la sala.**_

_**-no podemos seguir así y tu bien lo sabes- se escuchaba hablar a una mujer.**_

_**-si eso lo tengo muy claro, lo mejor será separarnos… pero no se como se lo llegue a tomar Sakura y de todo ella es la que más me preocupa- decía un hombre con una voz grave.**_

_**-sip pero… quién se quedaría con ella?- preguntaba la mujer que estaba echa un río de lágrimas.**_

_**-Sakura ya está grandecita y puede decidir con quien quiere quedarse… aunque... lo mejor sería que se quedará contigo… ella necesita más a su madre, se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer, dentro de poco, se enamorará, hará una familia y se irá de la casa- decía el hombre sonando seguro –yo no le voy a poder dar lo mismo que tú, ya es toda una mujer y va a necesitar de toda tú ayuda- **_

_**-Demo… la vas a abandonar! Te vas a olvidar de ella?- preguntó la mujer muy alterada.**_

_**-yo no he dicho eso- le respondió el hombre –ella vivirá contigo pero la vendré a buscar de vez en cuando, cuando tenga tiempo para pasar ratos con ella, además me encargaré de que no le falte nada, le pagaré el Instituto…-**_

_**-entonces… pues… creo... que está bien- decía la mujer entre sollozos.**_

_**Sakura estaba destruida por dentro. No quería seguir escuchando a sus padres hablar de eso, le dolía terrible la cabeza de tanto llorar, así que subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.**_

_**Se tumbó en su cama bocabajo y se tapó la cara con una almohada, no quería que nadie la escuchara llorar… de un momento a otro se sintió muy cansada, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida/**_

Se había secado rápido la cara, había estado llorando… pero observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que nadie la había visto… o al menos eso creía ella.

_-"qué le pasa? Porqué habrá estado llorando?... dudo que me importe… además porqué me preocupo tanto por ella?"-_ trataba de razonar cierto chiko peli negro azulado.

-buenop olvide presentarme… aunque creo que ya todos me conocen- decía Kakashi.

-no cree que ya es un poco tarde para presentaciones?- preguntaba Ino.

-que va no interesa -_"además de que por estar leyendo mi interesante libro "icha icha paradise" no preparé la clase u.uU"-_ soy Kakashi Hatake… su profesor guía y les voy a dar este año Educación Física.

-y qué pasó con Gai-sensei? TT.TT- preguntó Rock Lee echó un mar de lágrimas al oír que ya no verían clase con Gai.

-El les dará ¬¬ Artística- respondió Kakashi

-además era una basura no sabía ni siquiera llevar una clase demo… quién llevará el equipo de fútbol?- preguntó Gaara creyendo que ya no habría más equipo.

-yo lo llevaré!- respondió Kakashi muy feliz.

_-"no puede ser peor que el inútil de Gai"-_ pensaba Neji.

-TT.TT que va la llama de la juventud no arde en ustedes chikos… no comprendían a Gai-sensei- decía Rock Lee entre sollozos.

-hmp- solo dijo Sasuke.

-¬¬ pues antes que nada quiero que sepan cual fue el sentimiento y la primera impresión que tuve desde la primera ves que los vi y que aun conservo-

Todos prestaban atención a lo que Kakashi diría _**(N/a: cuando digo todos me refiero a "todos" sacando a Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, y a Naruto que se la pasa dormido en clases) **_

-LOS ODIO!- dijo Kakashi terminando su presentación.

-O.OU- gotita por parte de todos.

En eso se abren las puertas del salón dejando entrar a una mujer algo mayorcita.

-buenos días Tsunade- decía Kakashi mientras se dedicaba a leer su libro erótico- que milagro que venga por aka… vino a salvarme de estas bestias?-

-¬¬-

-no Kakashi vengo a dar un anuncio-

-hmp ya-

-Pues solo vengo a decirles que ya han terminado de construir los dormitorios… así que pues si quieren estar en uno vallan a mi oficina y anótense-

-y habrá que pagar?- preguntó Shikamaru

-tú has visto que algo sea gratis en estos tiempos?- preguntó Tsunade en forma de burla –pues obvio que hay que pagar: el alquiler y todas esas cosas… va por cuenta del Instituto el agua, la luz y todo eso… y ustedes tienen que comprar su comida y limpiar y todo-

-que problemático-

-Bue eso era todo- y se larga del salón

_-"Bue creo que me apuntaré"-_ pensaban todos los del salón

_-"me apuntaré después de lo de ayer no quiero estar más en mi casa_"- mientras Sakura recordaba agachaba su cabeza para que su pelo le tapara la cara y no se notará que lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas

_-"ella me preocupa, qué le pasará? Será algo grave?... ya enserio me estoy ablandando… pero… porque me preocupo tanto por ella si apenas y la conozco? Aunque creo haberla visto antes pero… dónde?"-_ se preguntaba Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura.

De resto las clases transcurrieron normales sin mucha novedad… ya al final del día como a las tres de la tarde.

-Sakura te acompaño a tu casa?- preguntaba Naruto que en menos de un día se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Sakura.

-No arigatou Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer- -_"en realidad es porque quiero estar sola"-_

-Bue entonces ya me voy Sakura… te cuidas- decía Naruto mientras se despedía de ella dándole un beso en el cachete y salía corriendo del salón

Ya todos habían salido del salón… o eso era lo que ella creía

-No quiero ir a mi casa… demo… ahora que hago, odio estar allí, lo más seguro es que papá ya se halla ido, ya no aguantaba a mamá, y que ella este horrible y echa un mar de lágrimas- decía Sakura mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida… pero es detenida por alguien que la toma por un brazo.

-nani?- decía Sakura mientras miraba a la persona que la agarra –no estoy de humor Sasuke, suéltame- decía cabizbaja.

-Sakura que te sucede?- preguntaba Sasuke.

-no me pasa nada…-

-vamos Sakura te vi llorando-

-como si te importara lo que me pasa- decía Sakura mientras forcejaba –déjame en paz!-

-Sakura si quieres desahogarte puedes contarme lo que te pasa- -_"en serio me preocupo demasiado por ella… por qué me duele verla así?"-_

-ya enserio déjame Sasuke… a ti sería a la última persona a la que le contaría lo que me pasa- decía Sakura pero en eso siente como lo brazos de Sasuke la aprisionan llevándola hasta su pecho.

-Sakura no me gusta verte así tan deprimida-

-lo dices como si me conocieras de siempre- decía Sakura mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Sasuke sin darse cuenta y lagrimas salían de sus ojos jades.

-no se, pero por alguna razón creo que ya nos conocíamos desde antes-

-pues la verdad no te recuerdo, tampoco creo haberte visto- -_"tú olor me es familiar ahora que me doy cuenta pero… donde nos habíamos visto antes?"- _–ahora Sasuke me tengo que ir- decía mientras se separaba de Sasuke.

-vale, nos vemos mañana- decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente… a lo que ambos se sonrojaron y pusieron nerviosos.

-si… bueno… ehh… adiós Sasuke- decía Sakura mientras salía del salón.

_-"que coño me está pasando? Se supone que no nos llevamos bien… ella es la chika nueva y yo el más popular del Insti… entonces… por qué tanto interés en ella?"-_ pensaba Sasuke mientras caminaba por los pasillos de el Insti y salía de este _–"me estoy ablandando por su culpa y no puedo dejar que eso pase, debo mantener una imagen de chiko frío… demo es cierto que se me hace conocida, demo de dónde?"-_ iba pensando mientras iba en su moto hasta su casa

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y una chika morena con 2 moños en la cabeza se encuentra entrando en su casa.

-ya llegue!- gritó Tenten mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-ohayohija_**-**_ decía la madre de Tenten que se encontraba en un sofá y al lado de ella se encontraba u hombre.

-ah… veo que tienes visitas- decía Tenten sin darse cuenta aun de quien era el hombre.

-que no saludas Tenten?- preguntó el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Tenten.

_-"no puede ser… otra ves él"-_ pensaba Tenten muy asustada.

-qué acaso ya no me recuerdas?- decía el hombre con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro

-ah… si… konichiwanShougo- decía bastante nerviosa Tenten

-konichiwan Tenten-

-hija Shougo se va a quedar en la casa toda la semana… hasta el domingo- era toda una semana puesto que era lunes.

_-"no… no puede ser… ahora que hago?"-_ pensaba Tenten mientras lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-No tendrás problemas cierto?- preguntaba Shougo tratando de parecer preocupado.

-No, para nada- decía Tenten mientras secaba sus ojos fingiendo que le había caído algo en ellos.

-Pues yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para preparar la cena- decía la madre de Tenten y cojía las llaves de encima de una mesita.

_-"No puede ser… quiere decir que me tengo que quedar aka sola con este hombre… no… no quiero"-_ pensaba Tenten –creo que mejor voy a comprar las cosas yo mamá- no quería quedarse con ese sujeto, no sabía que le podía pasar ahora.

-no, iré yo hija, así pueden aprovechar para conocerse mejor- decía la madre de Tenten mientras salía de su casa y cerraba la puerta

_-"ahora qué hago?... tengo miedo"-_

-veo que nos quedamos solitos no?... tu madre en una mujer tan estúpida… da risa su inocencia- decía Shougo mientras miraba por la ventana como la madre de Tenten caminaba por la acera y se perdía de vista al cruzar en una esquina.

-no hables así de ella idiota!- gritaba Tenten bastante molesta pero, también asustada luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-deberías de aprender a tener cerrada esa boquita sino quieres que le pase nada a tú madre ya ti… ya te lo había dicho antes- decía Shougo mientras agarraba a Tenten de un brazo y la pegaba a su cuerpo –voy a ser tú nuevo padre y vas a hacer lo que yo diga… qué acaso no aprendes estúpida?-

-yo…- Tenten tenía los ojos cristalizados.

-tú qué?... recuerdas la última ves que nos vimos? La pasamos muy bien cierto- dijo Shougo poniendo una cara lujuriosa, para luego arrastrar a Tenten por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de esta y la tiraba a la cama.

-no cabe duda de que hoy también nos divertiremos mucho- decía Shougo mientras se montaba encima de Tenten y le agarraba las manos…

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-hey Hinata!- gritaba un chiko rubio que se encontraba saltando el muro de una mansión.

-Ohayo… Naruto?-saludaba una chika peli violácea que se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín –qué haces por aka?- preguntaba Hinata sorprendida de ver ahí a Naruto.

-pues…. Pasaba por aka y vi este lindo muro y quise saltarlo- decía Naruto mientras bajaba del muro saltando y se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

-¬¬ tan bromista como siempre no?- decía Hinata mientras miraba la fuente que había frente a ella.

-Si… tú sabes que vine a verte, ni modo que venga a ver al imbécil de tu primo-

-o vamos Naruto-kun, Neji onii-sanes difícil de tratar pero es muy lindo-

-psss como tu digas Hinata… y qué me cuentas?- preguntaba Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata. Pero en eso:

-Hey ataquen a ese intruso!- gritaba un hombre desde la puerta de la mansión, mientras que unos perros salían corriendo a donde Naruto y Hinata.

-guau guau-

-Kuso no!- gritaba Naruto mientras corría por todo el jardín –señor Hyuuga… soy… Naruto Uzumaki… que acaso… no me… recuerda?- gritaba Naruto entre jadeos al hombre de la puerta.

-Naruto?- trataba de recordar el hombre -_"kuso! Ese vago hiperactivo… qué hace aka? Debe de haber venido a ver a mi hijita… mayor razón para echarle a los perros ¬¬"-_ -guardias!-

En eso llegan unos hombres vestidos con uniformes azules y con unas armas metidas en una especie de bolsillos a los costados de sus cinturas, y con un extraño símbolo en sus brazos que tenían forma de llama de fuego.

-si señor Hyuuga?- dijo uno que parecía ser el líder.

-atrapen a ese niñato y tráiganmelo- decía bastante molesto Hiashi.

-O.O KUSO!, Señor Hyuuga no haga eso TT.TT- gritaba Naruto

-Otou-sandeja a Naruto-kun por favor- decía Hinata al lado de Hiashi algo asustada.

-ay!- gritaba Naruto mientras un perro le mordía el trasero arrancándole los pantalones –Kuso ya por favor TT.TT- decía mientras saltaba el muro por el que antes había brincado para entrar a la casa de Hinata.

-otou-san. Por qué hiciste eso? Tú recuerdas muy bien a Naruto-kun- decía Hinata mientras veía como los perros y los guardias se acercaban

-nadie se va a meter con mi hijita por ahora… y mucho menos ese vago- decía entrando a su kasa

-¬¬ Naruto-kun- murmuró Hinata.

* * *

**(1) nani: que**

**(2) ohayo: hola**

**(3) konichiwan: buenos días**

**(4) onii-san: hermano mayor**

**(5) kuso: mierda**

**(6) otou-san: papá**

**-Hey buenop espero les halla gustado el CAPI 2 "tristeza, miedo y sorpresa" me fajé mucho haciéndolo**

**-xq ese título? tristeza porque Sakura está triste con lo de sus padres, miedo por lo que Shougo le podía hacer a Tenten y sorpresa porque Hinata se sorprende de ver a su Naruto ahi**

**Sasuke: a mi me dio igual**

**-no te alegró abrazar a Sakura?**

**Sasuke: ya te dije que me dio igual**

**-mira que eres malo**

**Draco: marika**

**Sasuke: homosexual, trasvesti**

**Draco: pero por lo menos me fijo en las mujeres, a las que les voy a hacer un strepeer ahora**

**-dioss... en serio?**

**-Kai: kami sera tonta, y se comió el cuento (murmuraba)**

**Draco: nop ¬¬**

**-TT.TT q malo**

**Draco: quizás si lo haga todo por picar a Sauske**

**Sasuke: yo se los voy a hacer mejor que tú**

**-eso sonó raro**

**Sasuke yDraco: ¬¬ vale tu entendiste**

**-Kai: dios a ver si maduran niñatos tontos, hacen pasar pena ajena**

**-Sasuke y Draco: Ò.Ó**

**-sip ya bueno me despido de ustedes pero antes, Sasuke has los honores**

**Sasuke: hmpp... gracias a: "_Cristillyn_", "_daniela_","_aiko-uzumaki_", "_Neommi_" y a "_Mizuru Temari_" por sus reviews**

**-los cuales me hicieron muy felices, xq me hacen ver q a la gente le gusta lo q leo... Kai...**

**Kai: y gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic y que no dejan reviews**

**-q espero dejen por lo menos 1 ¬¬**

**-Draco: hey yo no dije nada de los reviews Ò.Ó**

**-si no te tocaba a ti,. No es nada fácil meter 3 personajes aka… descontando a mi Inner q anda desaparecido, debe andar con los inner de estos 3 lokos n.n **

**-Kai, Draco y Sasuke: escuche eso!**

**-esa era la idea**

**-Kai, Sasuke y Darco: ¬¬**

**-recuerden de dejar sus revies y decir si quieren GAAINO o SHIKATEMA o SHIKAINO?, plis**

**-bue ahora: ven ese boton morado q dice "Go" pues si lo presionan les daré una foto del chiko q quieran desnudo saliendo de la ducha...**

**Kai: ò.ó vale pero eso es un abuso respeten mi intimidad, me van a violar como no me cuide **

**-sip ya Kai cálmate, yo te puedo violar en cualkier momento n.n, y no te respeto chiko porque esta en mi kasa vale**

**Kai: kuso! en serio tengo q cuidarme, y no me hables así carajo**

**-además de que a las chikas Kai, Sasuke y Draco van a ir a bailarles un strepeer... pero tienen que pagar con un review**

**Draco: yo lo hago**

**Sasuke: yo también**

**-ahhhh! que felicidad!**

**Sasuke: tu nos ves todos los días vivimos en tu kasa desde hace un buen de tiempo**

**-prometi secuestrarlos y lo hice y no solo a ellos**

**Draco: sep también secuestró a muchos otros personajes**

**-vale asi todos nos hacen strepeers venganse a mi kasita y ya está chikas... pero tienen que pagar como ya les dije ¬¬**

**Sasuke, Kai y Draco: O.O**

**se me cuidan todos mis queridos lectores los quiero un buen**

**Sasuke: si si vamonos ya tengo cosas q hacer**

**Draco: ver a Sakurita?**

**Sasuke: hmp... callate Draco!**

**-sabes q es cierto**

**Sasuke: vale si voy a a verla no es peo de ustedes!**

**Draco y yo: TT.TT me asusta**

**-pero es lindo n.n**

**Sasuke: hmp**

**-kai: q en serio no piensan madurar ¬¬**

**-nooo! n.n**

**!"+Vero.Sasuke.Riku+"!**


	3. una apuesta, aceptas?

**Buenop bueno, ohayo! aka vengo con el capi 3 de "lo bueno, lo malo y las lokuras de unos adolescentes" creo que este es el capi más largo que e hecho n.n la espera merece la pena n.n **

**Pairings: como ya e dicho creo que será SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, GAAINO, SHIKATEMA... y a los otros les inventaré parejas... si quieren aparecer en el fic solo déjenme una descripción de ustedes en un review, como son físicamente, su forma de ser y q nombre quieren tener en este fic… y digas de quien quieren ser pareja: Itachi, Rock Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kankurou, Hidam, Kakuzu, Kisame son los únicos sin parejas n.n, a menos q les entre una lokera y quieran aparecer con uno de los mayores quien sabe **

**DISCLAIRMER: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... y a Bandai, y tampoco lo quiero para ser franca… pero ya me secuestre a Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara y Naruto n.n, y a mis adorados KAI y DRACO! **

**(inner: si estas buscando específicamente yaoi este fic no es el tuyo) **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-cuando lea este capi dejo review- (dialogo) **

**"_Cuando lea este capi dejo review"_ (pensamiento) **

**Cuando lea este capi dejo review (cuando yo narro la historia) **

**_/Cuando lea este capi dejo review/_ (recuerdos o flash backs) **

**_(N/a: cuando lea este capi dejo review)_ (notas mias o aclaraciones) **

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O (cambio de escena) **

**(1) (cuando salga así un numero entre paréntesis es xq tengo q aclarar algo como por ejemplo: si ya se… demo (1) **

**entonces ustedes tienen q ir hasta la parte final del fic y va a aparecer **

**(1) demo: significa pero **

**espero entiendan n.n) **

**"_inner-sakura: shannaro" (quedo aclarado q es el inner de Sakura, o sea la q dice la verdad)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**** una apuesta… el premio es… ella?... aceptas?**

Al otro día en el "Instituto Konoha"

-Sakura-chan!- gritaba Naruto mientras corría a donde Sakura, que estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, recostada en el tronco de este…

Ayer les habían obligado a usar uniforme, debido a que el Ministerio los mandaba, Naruto vestía así al igual que los demás chikos: unos pantalones de color negro, una camisa manga larga de color blanca y sobre esta un chaleco de color azul al igual que la corbata, los cuales la mayoría de los chikos no usaba, y los zapatos que ellos quisieran.

-ohayo Naruto!- decía Sakura mientras veía como el rubio se sentaba al lado de ella.

Sakura vestía así, al igual que todas las chikas del Insti: una falda de pliegues de color negro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco de color azul al igual que la corbata, la mayoría de las chikas no los tenían puestosy los zapatos que ellas quisieran _**(N/a: típico uniforme japonés)**_

-y Sakura-chan como estas?- preguntaba Naruto algo nervioso.

-muy bien Naruto… vale, me podrías decir solo Sakura en ves de Sakura-chan?-

-vale vale Sakura-ch… Sakura- decía mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su cuello y se recostaba en el tronco del árbol.

-n.n Naruto me podrías hacer un favor?- decía Sakura mientras veía hacia el frente a un grupo de chikos que hablaban.

-claro Sakura… demo… cuál?- decía Naruto viendo de reojo a Sakura.

-me podrías hablar sobre tus amigos y los chikos del salón, es que no conozco a nadie… y pues me siento algo… incómoda- decía Sakura algo apenada.

-ah sip te hablaré de ellos- decía Naruto mientras trataba de recordar a todos -ah pues Kiba es mi mejor amigo es el chiko de la capucha, es bastante boca floja y salido u.u… pues no tiene muy buenos vicios… pero sigue siendo el mejor y esta obsesionado con los perros-

-y como es eso de "buenos vicios"?- preguntaba Sakura incrédula.

-pues digamos que fuma y se emporra y está obsesionado con eso desde el año pasado pero uno le reclama y no hace caso-

-mmm ya veo-

-pues luego está Shikamaru que también es mi mejor amigo luego de Kiba, es un quejica y un pesado que piensa que todo es problemático, es el de la coleta alta, pero igual súper pana-

-ya-

-luego está Sai que es el idiota que se sienta al frente tuyo- decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-por qué le dices idiota?-

-la costumbre, bue es bastante pana, se la pasa jodiendo a todo el que tiene enfrente y es el típico mujeriego q no se conforma con una sola.

- u.u… y la chika que se sienta al lado mío quién es?-

-es Hinata Hyuuga es popular pero no presta mucha atención a eso y se la pasa con nosotros… era bastante tímida el año pasado si la conocieras y vieras como cambio este año te sorprenderías… ahora que recordé ayer fui a verla y aun tengo las piernas entumecidas de tanto correr- decía Naruto mientras se sobaba las piernas.

-n.nU? por qué dices eso?-

-pues su padre el Hiashi Hyuuga-

-el dueño de la cadena de Hoteles Hyuuga o.o?-

-sip… pues fui a verla y me hecho a los perros y a los guardias, pues me odia porque piensa que soy un vago, una mala influencia y que no merezco ser amiga de su hija, pero "X" te va a caer muy bien Hinata n.n-

-n.n eso espero… y tú eres popular?-

-Nop pero Hinata no hace caso a eso y se la pasa con nosotros… también está Tenten… una chika simpática y algo loka… cuando se le viene algo a la cabeza lo hace como sea… es muy chévere-

-ya es la de los 2 moños en la cabeza no?-

-sip, esa misma, también está Chouji el gordo adicto a la comida se la pasa con una bolsa de papas en las manos… también esta Shino… no me llevó muy bien con él es demasiado cerrado, no habla mucho, de paso que no lo conozco bien nada más se la pasa con nosotros porque es amigo de Chouji y Kiba- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza –luego está la pesada de Ino que me cae pésimo ¬¬ es una hueca y es la capitana de las porristas y del "club de fans de Sasuke-kun!"- decía mientras ponía voz de mujer.

-je n.nU-

-está luego Rock Lee que es medio rarito, creo que es gay pero no se, es el del peinado tipo casco que se la pasa con su porquería de la juventud-

-mmm ya… y el chiko pelirrojo al que casi mata Ino?- preguntaba Sakura mientras recordaba lo de ayer.

-es Gaara es súper insoportable… pues tiene a igual que el baka de Sasuke y el amargado de Neji un club de fans… y juega en el equipo de fut igual que ellos 2… yo también juego allí! Y "seré la futura estrella del fútbol de está escuela"

-n.nU je y el chiko que se parece a Hinata?-

-es Neji… son primo… pero no se llevan muy bien… si llegas a estar con él de broma y te dirá hola a menos que le paguen-

-y eso por qué?-

-porque es más frío, cerrado y amargado que el coño- respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

-Itachi?- preguntó Naruto –qué haces acá?-

-Naruto estamos en el Insti que crees tú… que vine a beber sake?- decía mientras se sentaba frente a ellos –bue eso de repente jeje… hola Sakura n.n y Naruto-

-vale ya conocías a Itachi no?-

-hai ya!-

-pues Itachi es el mejor del Insti… es súper pana te va a caer de lo mejor cuando lo conozcas- decía mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del Uchiha.

-n.n pues que bn-

-sep… y tus amiguitos?- preguntó Naruto mientras veía alrededor.

-Akatsuki?-

-quienes son esos?-

-Pues así se llama nuestro grupo somos: Kisame un chiko cara de pez con piel de color azul, da algo de miedo… Sasori es algo frío pero consigue el mejor de los sakes luego de Kankurou… y Deidara novio de Sasori, maricones de mierda u.u... Kakuzu que solo anda pendiente de ganar y apostar dinero… y Hidam q tiene como q un pacto con ritos religiosos y dioses y yo q se-

-mmm ya… y quién es Kankurou?-

-es hermano de Gaara, es un pervertido… pero como dijo mi pana aquí Itachi consigue el mejor sake… tiene una hermana llamada Temari que es chévere y amable… ya y han visto al idiota de Sasuke por aka, tengo que romperle la cara al idiota ese- decía Naruto, mientras cerraba sus maños en un puño.

-debe de venir por ahí, con lo tarde que se levanta ese vago- decía Itachi mientras se recostaba en la grama –golpéalo por mi también-

-O.O se nota que todos lo odian… hasta tú que eres su hermano- decía Sakura mientras señalaba a Itachi -"_inner-sakura: joder a mi que me pareció tan lindo ayer luego de clases" "estas loka, si es un arrogante y odioso de mierda "inner-sakura: ¬¬ lo que tu digas chikita" "déjame en paz kuso!"-_

-see! Menudo hermanito que me tocó-

-hey Itachi, Naruto que hay?- gritaba un chiko pelinegro que le llegaba por los hombros.

-Qué hay Sai?- gritaba Itachi aun recostado.

-Pues nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre- decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Itachi.

-ejem… ejem…- decía Sakura para hacerse notar

-hey y tú quién eres?- le preguntaba Sai a Sakura mientras se fijaba en ella -_"es linda, espero no sea una pesada ¬¬"-_

-Soy Sakura Haruno… y tú eres?-

-Sai Akiyama, hey tú eres le nueva cierto, la que se sienta atrás de mi-

-hai… creo…- murmuro Sakura.

-vale Itachi muévete para aká!- gritaba un chiko con cara de tiburón

-bien ya me voy chao Sakurita- decía mientras le daba un beso en el cachete -chao Sai, Naruto- decía mientras se paraba y se iba

-"_que lindo es Itachi n/./n"-_ pensaba Sakura.

-"_será cabrón… me la está quitando Ò.Ó"-_ pensaba Naruto.

-"_ja! Puta marica! Ya se largó con su noviecita"-_ pensaba Sai.

-hey chikos!- saludaba una chika peli morada sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-hola Hinata!- gritaba Naruto mientras se levantaba a saludar a su amiga, al igual que Sai y Sakura.

-ohayo Naruto y Sai… ohayo… Sakura cierto?- preguntaba Hinata.

-sip tú eres Hyuuga Hinata verdad?-

-sip pero llámame por mi nombre n.n-

-vale y yo qué? Estoy pintada en la pared acaso?- preguntaba una chika rubia con el cabello agarrado en 4 coletas, seguida de un chiko con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y las manos en los bolsillos y todos los demás atrás de ellos.

-vale Sakura ellos son: Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Rock Lee, Kankurou, Shino, Chouji y Sai que ya lo conoces- decía Naruto mientras señalaba a cada uno mientras los nombraba -ella es Sakura Haruno-

-ohayo Sakura n.n- decían todos

-vale pero cuanto alboroto hay por acá- decía un chiko peli negro azulado de ojos color negro azabache mientras llegaba junto con una chika rubia colgada a su brazo, un chiko pelirrojo de ojos color verde aqua y con ojeras pero muy sexy, y un chiko de cabello color marrón que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda y lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja de ojos color blanco que llegaban junto con un pocotón de niñas tras de ellos ¬¬.

-vale nadie invito al trío de idiotas y a sus seguidoras- decía Naruto.

-psss… cállate baka- decía Sasuke para provocar a Naruto.

-maldito cabrón-

-Temari, Kankurou, se puede saber que coño hacen con estos idiotas?- decía Gaara mientras veía despectivamente a todos los que estaban con Naruto.

-esos idiotas como tú les llamas son nuestros amigos- decía Kankurou apretando los puños, para no romperle la cara a Gaara _**(N/a: Kankurou tiene 18 años pero como es un vago de mierda repitió año, y Temari tiene 17, los 2 están en último año)**_

-este es un país libre y puedo andar con quien se me pegue la puta regalada gana- decía Temari retadoramente –además prefiero estar mil veces con ellos a con las huecas de tus amiguitas que se la pasan tras de ti y los imbéciles de tus amigos-

-ya pueden irse por donde vinieron, no?- decía Hinata cabreada.

-no puedo creer primita que siendo tú tan popular, te la pases con estos inútiles- decía Neji, mirando despectivamente a todos

-ella se puede juntar con quien se le pegue la gana idiota- decía Tenten defendiendo a Hinata.

-no le hables así a Neji-kun!- gritaba una chika peli verde detrás de Neji.

-lo que faltaba, la bolita de zorras defendiendo a su amo y dueño, a ver si se compran una vida- decía Tenten con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ò.Ó como nos llamaste?- volvió a gritar la chika de antes.

-Además de zorras están sordas? Qué también se los han metido por las orejas?.

-Puta! Te vas a arrepentir!-

-lo que se bola de estúpidas descerebradas, no me importan sus malditas amenazas vale?-

-"_joder que carácter tiene esta chika, no me había fijado antes en ella…"-_ pensaba Neji

Por otro lado Sakura veía como todos, o bueno la mayoría, peleaban -_"genial! Más peleas, lo que me faltaba, yo mejor me largo" _pensaba mientras comenzaba a irse _"ya era suficiente en mi casa, ahora también aká"- _en eso se escucha un sonido fuerte como cuando a alguien le dan un golpe, se voltea a ver y cuál es su sorpresa al ver a Naruto tirado en el piso con el labio partido -_"que mierda paso aká?"-_

-maldito desgraciado- decía Naruto mientras se paraba.

-sigues tan débil e inútil como siempre-

-bastardo- decía mientras se le lanzaba a Sasuke… así ambos empiezan una pelea… a la que viene medio Insti para ver como se matan.

-vale ya paren no?- gritaba Sai mientras trataba de sostener a Naruto

-ushhh… no van a parar nunca vamos a tener que pararlos como siempre ¬¬- decía Kiba

-ya sepárense que se van a meter en tremendo peo-

-que problemáticos ¬¬-

-Uchiha y Uzumaki ya dejen de pelear- decía el profesor Asuma mientras trataba de separar a Sasuke y Naruto… que estaban todos descoñetados** –**psss miren como quedaron… ustedes 2- decía mientras miraba a Sakura y Hinata –llévenlos a la enfermería se quedarán en detención esta tarde-

-"_maldito hijo de puta Asuma, yo que tenía pensado invitar a Sakura a comer ramen está tarde ¬¬"- _pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba apoyado de Sakura.

-"_hmp… maldita sea… tenía cosas que hacer hoy, ya será para otro día"-_ pensaba Sasuke que caminaba al lado de Hinata.

-se puede saber por qué pelearon?- preguntaba Sakura mientras veía las heridas en la cara de Naruto.

-hmp nada en especial- decía Sasuke.

-si no fue nada, entonces por qué viven peleando?- preguntaba Hinata –no que ustedes eran los mejores amigos antes?-

Sasuke y Naruto se habían quedado callados y no se movían del lugar donde estaban parados.

-emmm… chikos… caminen no?- decía Sakura.

-hmp-

-vale, vale, entonces cuenten por qué siempre pelean si eran tan amigos antes?- preguntaba Hinata mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

-pues a mi este baka me caía muy bien, pero luego de puso bien de idiota y me cae pésimo- decía Naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la enfermería.

-si a idiota te refieres a ser popular y tener miles de chikas contigo, pues me encanta ser idiota-

-no empiecen si?- decía Sakura.

-hmp como quieras- decía Sasuke mientras le agarraba un brazo a Sakura y la pegaba a él para susurrarle al oído –tú me vas a curar cierto Sakurita, porque espero que me toques todo el cuerpo con esa manos-

-O/./O qué estás diciendo? Te volviste loko cierto?-

-si lokito pero por ti Sakura- decía Sasuke susurrándole en el oído, cosa que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

-ja! Seguro eso se lo dices a todas cierto?- decía a Sakura que luego veía como Hinata curaba a Naruto –shannaro-murmuraba Sakura.

-ja! Solo a las que en verdad me gustan y me excitan-

-veo que los golpes te afectaron Uchiha-

-hmp ¬¬-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Pasados ya dos meses era el mes de noviembre ya eran las 10 de la mañana y nuestros queridos personajes están viendo clases de Dibujo con su profesor favorito Gai-sensei _**(N/a: nótese el sarcasmo n.n) **_

-bueno mis queridos alumnos llenos de la llama de la juventud hoy les encargaré un trabajo en parejas las cuales escogeré yo n.n- decía mientras ponía su pose de héroe -el trabajo será: hacer la maqueta de una casa y deberán entregarla para la semana que viene, podrán unas los materiales que ustedes quieran, espero la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes y les de mucha creatividad-

-¬¬-

-"_kuso! Tengo que tocar con Sakura, así iré más adelante en la apuesta, y quizás la gane"-_ pensaban Sasuke y Naruto mientras recordaban la apuesta que hicieron a mediados de Octubre

_**/Se encuentran Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee y Chouji en la cancha de football en la que siempre se reunían.**_

_**-vale, vale Naruto te gusta Sakura cierto?- preguntaba Kiba que estaba colgado de los tubos de la portería.**_

_**-nani!- Naruto que casi se atraganta con el refresco que bebía -cof- cof- ¬¬ Sakura es mi mejor amiga nada más- decía Naruto mientras se ponía a controlar el balón de fut.**_

_**-ejem… lo que tú digas- decía Sai –eres tan pajuo Naruto. Que a ti no te guste Sakura es como decir que: Chouji no es adicto a la comida, que Shikamaru no es un quejica que piensa que todos es problemático, que Shino no está obsesionado con los bichos, que Rock Lee no es un idiota enamorado de Gai y…-**_

_**-hey Ò.Ó Gai-sensei es mi fuente de inspiración, de grande quiero ser como él! Pero no me gusta… no soy gay… me gustan las chikas ¬¬- decía Rock Lee –joder Sai la llama de la juventud no arde en ti Sai-**_

_**-¬¬ lindo discurso Lee… entonces espero nunca lo haga si me voy a convertir en un loko igual que tú idiotizado con su sensei- decía Sai que estaba sentado en una banca –bue como iba diciendo: que Kiba no esta obsesionado con los perros, que Kankurou no es un adicto al sake y…-**_

_**-vale vale ya entendí!. Pues si me gusta Sakura y la voy a conquistar como sea kukuku!- (N/a: imitación pirata de una risa malvada, se parece a la de Orochi-gay u.u) decía Naruto.**_

_**-no si yo lo hago primero- decía un chiko peli negro azulado que acaba de llegar**_

_**-joder. Hasta en la sopa te encuentro Sasuke-baka- decía Naruto mientras paraba de controlar el balón y lo sostenía bajo su pie –si te llegas a meter con Sakura te saco la mierda! ok?-**_

_**-que acaso tienes miedo de que te la quite?- decía Sasuke.**_

_**-vamos Naruto, no seas idiota, sabes que Sasuke puede tener a la mujer que quiera, cuando sea- decía Gaara que había llegado junto con Sasuke y Neji.**_

_**-por si se te olvida Sakura te detesta Sasuke- decía Kiba.**_

_**-estás seguro?- pregunta Sasuke muy confiado.**_

_**-pues claro- decía Naruto.**_

_**-ejem… yo no creo que eso sea cierto- hablaba por 1ra ves Neji.**_

_**-vale, vale yo tengo una idea- decía Sai mientras se paraba del banco -por qué no hacen una apuesta?-**_

_**-a ver, habla?- decía Sasuke.**_

_**-ejem… si me dejarás- decía Sai.**_

_**-hmmp muévete tengo cosas que hacer- decía Sasuke.**_

_**-pues y si la apuesta fuera… que se yo… el primero que la bese… y no hablo de robarle un beso… si no de un beso que ella quiera y se deje dar… con todo y lengua n.n-**_

_**-O.O joder Sai de donde sacas esas ideas? No conocía ese lado tuyo- decía Chouji mientras agarraba un puñado de papitas y se las metía en la boca.**_

_**-kuso! Sai! Me equivoque contigo, la llama de la juventud arde arrechamente en ti- decía Rock Lee.**_

_**-q va! Aumenten la apuesta! Eso es demasiado imbécil, es de carajitos chikitos- decía Gaara.**_

_**-y tú q sugerencias das?- preguntaba Kiba.**_

_**-jejeje! Q tal el primero en llevársela a la cama, y no me refiero a dormir y a contar cuentitos de princesitas… sino a follársela-**_

_**-QUÉ!- pego el grito Naruto.**_

_**-me gusta tu idea- decía Sasuke.**_

_**-aunque conociéndolos ustedes deben de ser una bola de mojigatos**_**- **_**decía Neji**_

_**-no voy a hacer una apuesta en la que Sakura sea el premio, y menos donde tenga q acostarme con ella- decía Naruto enojado.**_

_**-tan desconfiado estas que ya sabes que te la voy a ganar, y q la voy a llevar primero a la cama- decía Sasuke mientras le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia.**_

"_**mierda esto se está poniendo feo" pensaban algunos de nuestros personajes, entre ellos Naruto.**_

_**-no! Es que me da lástima ver tú acara cuando te gane!-**_

_**-ja! Sigue soñando que podrás ganarme! Y más cuando "cama", "tirar" y "chika" están en la misma oración- decía Sasuke.**_

_**-bien ya está! El plazo será hasta el día de la fiesta de Navidad… o sea el último día de clases, y el que pierda la apuesta debe... comer de su propia mierda- decía Sai.**_

_**-O.O-**_

_**-estás loko o idiota Akiyama?- preguntaba Gaara**_

_**-toy loko n.n… no sean imbéciles, obvio que era paja solo quería ver sus caras cuando lo dijera, y debí de tomarles una foto y todo- decía Sai cagado de la risa.**_

_**-hijo de pu…-**_

_**-u.u se te agradece no meterte con mi madre o te rompo la cara Naruto- decía Sai amenazando a Naruto –pues el que pierda deberá… deberá…-**_

_**-el que pierda deberá vestirse con un camisón de mujer el día de la fiesta, y deberá de hacer un streeper y que todo el mundo lo vea desnudo, y salir gritando en el escenario "soy gay, soy homosexual, y me lo meten siempre, por detrás"- decía Neji poniendo una sonrisa malvada.**_

_**-joder es buena idea- decía Sai.**_

_**-yo lo apoyó- dicen los demás.**_

_**-vale Naruto entonces- decía Sasuke tendiéndole una mano a Naruto para cerrar la apuesta –aceptas?**_

_**-shannaro- decía Naruto –vale vale acepto- dice Naruto estrechándole la mano a Sasuke.**_

_**-a si todos veremos si en verdad tienes algo entre las piernas Naruto, y si eres tan hombrecito como dices ser- decía Sasuke mientras se marchaba junto con Neji y Gaara**_

_**-okama no kuso!- le grita Naruto.**_

-"_joder no puedo perder la apuesta contra ese imbécil… pero… en la que me e metido como se me ocurrió hacer una apuesta así y más cuando es más lo que pierdo que lo que gano… además… yo en verdad quiero a Sakura no permitiré que Sasuke juegue con ella… dios porque me haces esto"-_ pensaba Naruto mientras veía de manera fulminante a Sasuke sentado al lado de él

-"_en serio debo ganar esta apuesta, no puedo quedar como el idiota y perdedor frente a todos, y mucho menos usaré un camisón de mujer para que luego me digan maricón, joder espero tocar con Sakura así tendré mas oportunidad y le ganaré al baka uzura ton kashi de Naruto"-_ pensaba Sasuke mientras se giraba para ver a Naruto que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a lo cual el le respondió con una de sus sonrisas y ambos se giraron a ver a Gai-sensei.

-"_desgraciado bastardo"-_ pensaban Naruto y Sauske al mismo tiempo

-buenop chikos los equipos quedan así…-

* * *

**(1) cabreada: enojada o muy arrecha**

**(2) tremendo peo: un gran problema **

**(3) descoñetado: vueltos mierda, jodido, como prefieran llamarle **

**(4) shannaro: la palabra q dice siempre Sakura, q significa joder **

**(5) tirar: tener sexo **

**(6) mojigatos: se le dice a las personas que son exageradamente recatadas y moralizadas y que se escandalizan por cualquier estupidez **

**-bue mis queridos lectores fin del capi 3... espero les halla gustado**

**pues dejen decir de una ves que cada ves me tardaré más en actualizas, mis razones:**

**1) las clases me joden y me la paso con burda de tarea, exámenes y talleres y dramatizaciones y toda esa mierda u.u, lo q hace q me de muy poco tiempo para escribir, y, yo tengo una vida aparte ok, no vivo escribiendo capis nuevos cada día para el fic, a cada rato que tengo mi poco tiempo libre, tengo otras cosas q hace**

**que alegría me dió recibir 8 reviews para el capi 2! n.n bue mis querido Kai y Draco hagan los honores **

**Kai: hmpp... gracias a: _"arhen"_,_ "cithiauchiha"_,_ "Yina"_,_ "Neommi.Uchiha"_**,**_ "Gabe Logan"_,** **_"-L0r3n-"_,_ "aiko-uzumaki" y a "Yojimi" _por sus reviews **

**Draco: y gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic pero que no deja reviews n.n **

**Sasuke: ven esta vez nop me tocó a mi! u.u **

**-como ven mi adorado Kai Hiwatari de Beyblade, mi slythering Draco MAlfoy de Harry potter y mi amor Sasuke Uchiha siguen pareciendo n.n **

**Kai, Sasuke y Draco: hmp **

**bue desde el capi 4 la cosa se pondrá más interesante y divertida, eso se los aseguro... y se enterarán de cuales son los grupos... también se llevarán varias sorpresitas **

**Sasuke: si no has empezado a hacer el capi ni siquiera **

**-u/./u nop pero ya tengo ideas para el capi que sigue **

**mmm buenop ahora ven ese botón abajo morado que dice "go" si lo presionan Kai, Sasuke y Draco o cualquier personaje que quieran (me secuestre a muchos kukuku!) les bailarán un streeper, pero tienen que pagar dejando un review **

**además de que les daré una foto del chiko que quieran desnudo saliendo de la ducha n.n, pero deben de dejar un review **

**Kai: joder con la mierda esa **

**-no te quejes que para eso les pago **

**Draco: ni siquiera nos pagas, nos tienes secuestrados **

**-u.u es cierto pero que más da! igual van a hacerlo kukuku! **

**Sasuke: joder contigo Vero **

**saben se me vino una idea buenísima de ahora en adelante yo les dictare lo que tienen que copiar y ustedes lo pasan a la compu así no me canso escribiendo **

**Draco: ja sueña! **

**-lo harán... eso ténganlo por seguro u.u **

**Sasuke, Kai y Draco: O.O **

**-bue jane! sigas leyendo mi fic! **

**!"+Vero.Sasuke.Riku+"!**


	4. los grupos, las 2 nuevas alumnas

**Buenop bueno, ohayo! aka vengo con el capi 4 de "lo bueno, lo malo y las lokuras de unos adolescentes" espero perdonen el largo tiempo que estuve sin actualizar (como 5 meses) pero realmente no tenía tiempo, de paso cuando tenía me daba fastidio escribir el capi, pero bue por fin e venido (con el capi 5 no tardaré tanto ya que ya tengo la mitad hecho n.n)**

**IMPORTANTE: vuelvo a hacer una aclaración: mucha gente leyo este fic pero con otro nombre "LOKURAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA" por si no lo recuerdan bn: este fic "ES" LOKURAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA solo q mejorado y con muchos cambios n.n **

**A todas las personas q lo leyeron, seguro deben de preguntarse xq aparece con nuevo nombre y todo eso?, explico: nuevo nombre xq LOKURAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA era una cagada de nombre, y este tmb pero q mas da, seguro se preguntan xq este cambio repentino: pues ahora mis queridos protagonistas siguen teniendo 16 años y están en penultimo año (4to año)… a excepción de Itachi y su grupito q tienen 17 y están en último año (5to año)... pues quise cambiarlo y poner a los chikos algo más pervers y sádicos, como la gran escritora jejeje… asi q se llevarán más de 1 sorpresita... vuelvanse a leer los capis ya que cambie muchas cosas, en especial en el 3**

**Pairings: como ya e dicho será SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, GAAINO, y quizás algo de SHIKATEMA, entre otras parejas... si quieren aparecer en el fic solo déjenme una descripción de ustedes en un review, como son físicamente, su forma de ser y q nombre quieren tener en este fic… y digan de quien quieren ser pareja: Itachi, Rock Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kankurou, Hidam, Kakuzu, Kisame son los únicos sin parejas n.n, a menos q les entre una lokera y quieran aparecer con uno de los mayores quien sabe Kakashi o alguno de ellos**

**DISCLAIRMER: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... y para ser franca tampoco lo quiero... pero desde hace tiempo tengo secuestrado a SASUKE UCHIHA n.n**

**Sasuke: si estas buscando específicamente yaoi este fic no es el tuyo**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-cuando lea este capi dejo review- (dialogo) **

**"_Cuando lea este capi dejo review"_ (pensamiento) **

**Cuando lea este capi dejo review (cuando yo narro la historia) **

**_/Cuando lea este capi dejo review/_ (recuerdos, sueños o flash backs) **

**_(N/a: cuando lea este capi dejo review)_ (notas mias o aclaraciones) **

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O (cambio de escena)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**** se deciden los grupos... llegan 2 chikas nuevas**

-buenop chikos los equipos quedan así…- decía Gai mientras revisaba una lista que tenía en sus manos.

-Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto-

_-"joder a buena hora me vino a tocar con Hinata-chan"- _pensaba Naruto mientras inconscientemente fruncía el ceño.

_-"Me tocó con Naruto-kun"- _pensaba Hinata sonrojada.

-bueno uzura ton kashi perdiste tu oportunidad- decía Sasuke mientras ponía esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-bueno imbécil puede que a ti tampoco te toque con ella ¬¬-

-no trates de darte ánimos Uzumaki, das lástima- decía Neji metiéndose en la conversación.

-no… lástima no… das asco, realmente patético- decía Gaara con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

-no se metan! Esto es entre Sasuke-teme y yo!- gritó Naruto, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo, y los 3 dioses, como se le había antojado llamar a las chicas a Sasuke, Gaara y Neji, estaban que no se aguantaban de la risa.

-joven Naruto, me alegro de que esté de muy buen humor, eso demuestra que la llama de la juventud si arde en usted- decía Gai mientras ponía su típica posesita y le salía el brillo en los dientes.

-Ah! Me quedo ciego!- gritó un alumno que estaba sentado hasta adelante, delante de Gai-sensei, que se tiró al piso y se tapaba los ojos.

-n.nU-

-bue como iba… Yamanaka Ino y Sabaku no Gaara-

-QUEEEE?!- gritaron ambos aludidos al unísono

-por lo visto aun no se llevan bien u.uU, pero no pienso cambiar las parejas les guste o no-

_-"mierda"- _

-Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji-

-menos mal me tocó con un hombre, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas- decía Shikamaru, a lo que varias chikas voltearon a verlo con una mirada asesina, y este simplemente se recostó en su pupitre, sin hacer caso a las chikas.

-por mi no hay problema- decía Chouji mientras comía de su bolsa de papas

-prohibido…!- gritó Gai mientras haciendo una acrobacia en el aire, fue a parar al lado del pupitre de Chouji, le quitó la bolsa de papas, y las apretó en su mano rompiéndolas –comer en clase!-

-TT.TT mis papas- decía mientras le salían cascaditas por los ojos.

-nani? o.o? como hizo eso? dattebayo- decía Naruto, poniendo cara de no saber nada.

-es porque en Gai-sensei arde fuego- decía Lee mientras que atrás de él salía un fondo de fuego y por los ojos le salía llamas de fuego.

-ese chiko cada día me asusta más, da miedo n.ñU- decía Sakura.

-oh mi bella flor de cerezo, no volver a hacer eso ante tus hermosos ojos, no te volvere a asustar- decía Lee mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura y estaba hincado en el piso, también hizo una acrobacia.

-ehhhh… n.nU-

-cállate!- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono que estaban que mataban a Lee, se le acercaron y lo patearon de vuelta a su pupitre, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina, y dirigirse una entre ellos antes de volver a sentarse.

-Aburame Shino y Rock Lee-

_-"junto con el rarito ¬¬?"- _pensaba Shino.

-Hyuuga Neji y Tenten-

-y… esa quién es?- preguntaba Neji.

-soy yo niño bonito- decía Tenten mientras se volteaba a mirar a Neji –increíble como después de tanto tiempo aun no recuerdas el nombre de tus compañeros- se voltea de nuevo a mirar al frente –idiota-

_-"no me volverá a olvida, eso te lo aseguro_"- decía poniendo una extraña sonrisa

-Uchiha Sasuke…-

-este puede ser un momento para recordar baka- decía Sasuke volteándose a hablar con Naruto.

-¬¬ ya veremos-

-y…-

_-"Muevase, muevase, dattebayo"-_ pensaba Naruto mientras sudaba frío.

-Haruno Sakura-

-si- susurro Sasuke poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

-NOOOOOO!!!!- gritaba Naruto mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el pupitre.

-cuidado y quedas más tonto- decía Gaara –o disculpa… más tonto no se puede- decía poniendo una sonrisa sádica.

_-"valla suerte la del Uchiha"- _pensaba Sai_ -"mal por Naruto, lo van a joder con la apuesta"-_

Así Gai siguió nombrando hasta que acabó con todos… pero…

-oiga pero falto yo!- se quejaba Sai -_"no puede ser que no me halla puesto con una chika linda TT.TT, maldito maricón"- _

-y yo!- decía Kiba mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-de eso hablaremos luego cuando acaben las clases- decía Gai.

-RIIIIING!- sonó el timbre indicando el final de las clases.

-bn lárguense- decía Gai mientras metía unos papeles en su maletín.

-en serio, ese tío cada ves asusta más- decía Naruto, mientras salía del salón.

–en cuanto a ustedes- decía Gai mientras los demás salían del salón y señalaba a Sai y a Kiba –les tengo una misión especial, una misión rango "S"

-oiga tío- decía Kiba.

-profesor, sensei o sempai ¬¬, alumno, no tío- decía Gai.

- si sensei… de que habla?-

-no se de dónde vino eso o.o?... buenu el punto es mañana llegarán 2 alumnas nuevas, no se si Hatake les halla hablado de ellas?-

Ambos pusieron cara de "usted que cree ¬¬?"

-veo que no, era de suponerse, el punto es que mañana se integraran 2 alumnas nuevas: Ishida Verónica e Ishida Loren-

-son hermanas?- preguntó Sai.

-no, primas- decía Gai – Sai harás equipo con Verónica y Kiba con Loren, de acuerdo?-

-si- respondieron ambos-

_-"solo espero no sean unas pesadas como la mayoría aka u.u"-_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Mientras que afuera, en unos de los patios del Instituto Konoha, se encuentran hablando un grupo de chikos

-ves dobe, al final, quien siempre sale ganando?- decía Sasuke con arrogancia y superioridad.

-eso fue pura suerte ¬¬- decía Naruto.

-esa suerte puede costarte una apuesta- decía Neji.

-Naruto ganará la apuesta eso se los aseguro- decía Rock Lee –y les dará una lección-

-hará que cierren su bocota de una vez por todas- decía Chouji.

-esto es tan…- decía Shikamaru.

-problemático- decían Sasuke, Gaara y Neji burlándose de él.

-¬¬-

-ya verán dattebayo- decía Naruto –me las pagarán- decía mientras los 3 se iban –mierda esto le dará ventaja a ese cabrón-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-veo que te tocó con Uchiha no?- preguntaba Temari –yo no tendría problemas en hacer un trabajo con él n.n-

-Temari!, no sabes lo insoportable que es, porque todo lo malo siempre me toca a mi! Que hice mal?! TT.TT- decía Sakura mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo

-y de que te quejas? A mi me tocó con el bastardo Hyuuga –decía Tenten _–"en serio la vida se las arregla para hacerme más miserable"-_

-bueno tampoco tendría problemas en hacerlo con él n.n-

-Temari tus frasecitas con doble sentido no vienen al caso- decía Hinata –a mi me tocó con Naruto-kun-

-claro picarona a ti no te fue mal n.n- decía Sakura –tocaste con quien querías, en cambio a mi y a Tenten nos fue de la patada-

-a mi…-

-callate Temari!- gritaron las otras 3 al unísono, a lo que todas se echaron a reír.

_-"esta va a ser una semana muy larga"-_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-bn adiós chikos- decía Sakura, ella Sai y Naruto siempre eran los que quedaban de últimos cuando se iban a sus casas _**(n/a: no se si recuerden que en el capi anterior dije que se habían hecho unos dormitorios en el Insti, pues olvídense de ellos)**_

-adiós frentuda! n.n- decía Sai.

-deja en paz Sai- le gritaba antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

-si fastidias- decía Naruto.

-no más que tú n.n-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-Ya llegué!- gritó Sakura desde la puerta de la casa.

-hola hija- saludaba la mamá de Sakura, Sakuno –ve y cambiate la comida ya va a estar lista-

-ok-

Sakura ya se había cambiado y estaba sentada comiendo –oye mamá, cuando podré conocer a tú novio?-

-de eso quiero hablarte- decía Sakuno mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a su hija – verás hoy en la noche iremos a una cena y lo conocerás a él y a su hija, tiene la misma edad que tú e irá a tu escuela junto con su prima desde mañana-

-espero nos llevemos bien n.n-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Ya era de noche, Sakura y su madre ya estaban listas

Sakura llevaba puesto un kimono rosado, y llevaba bordado en la parte baja del kimono al lado derecho unas flores de cerezo en blanco, y llevaba su cabello suelto, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

Sakuno, su madre, llevaba un kimono de color morado, con unas flores en la parte de alante del kimono del lado izquierdo de color lila, su cabello llegaba hasta la un poco más arriba de la espalda, recogido en una cola alta, era de color rosado igual al de Sakura, se parecía mucho a ella, más sus ojos eran de color azul

-bn hija ya vamonos- se montaron en su carro y se fueron al restauran.

Al llegar notaron que el restauran era "caro" por decirlo de alguna forma, pero no llegaba al punto de ser un restauran "millonario", por nombre llevaba Saiyan's Restauran.

Al localizar la mesa Sakuno se dirigió a ella seguida por Sakura.

-ohayo Yamatto n.n!- saludo la madre de Sakura.

-ohayo Sakuno! n.n!- saludo Yamatto mientras se paraba de la mesa y besaba a Sakuno.

-guárdense el numerito para otro momento- decía una chika con los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras se paraba de su silla.

Yamatto Ishida: era un hombre de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de la espalda, tenía unos ojos dorados brillantes, llevaba un kimono negro, con un obi rojo, y en la espalda del kimono llevaba un fénix rojo, el kimono iba perfecto con su físico. Era un hombre que inspiraba respeto por su porte, más al ver bien era un hombre tierno, simpático, muy amigable.

Verónica Ishida era el nombre de la chika sentada antes junto a él: tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, unos ojos marrones y su piel era de color blanca. Se notaba a simple vista era una chika fría, orgullosa y cínica, no pedía ayuda nadie y mucho menos ayudaba, al mirarla a los ojos no distinguías ningún tipo de sentimiento en ellos. Iba con un kimono azul oscuro y en algunas partes negro, en la parte de alante del kimono del lado derecho llevaba bordado un dragón en negro.

-oh ella es mi hija- decía Yamatto.

-ni nombre es Verónica-

-y ella es la mía- decía Sakuno.

-mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto n.n-

A simple vista las personas podían darse cuenta de que Sakura y Verónica eran tan contrarias como el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, el agua y el fuego, el amor y el odio.

Llevaban hablando ya bastante tiempo mientras que esperaban la comida.

-y dime Vero que te gusta hacer?- preguntaba Sakura.

-mira en ningún momento te di tanta confianza para que me llamaras Vero de acuerdo?, en cuanto a lo que me gusta hacer ver anime, leer manga, oír J-Rock j-Pop, rock, leer fics, jugar Play2, y a ti?-

-me alegro que nos parezcamos tanto, veo que nos gustas lo mismo n.n-

-nani O.O?, quizas tu y yo nos llevemos bien n.n- decía Vero con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo raro en ella, ya que era una sonrisa de felicidad y no una de arrogancia, autosuficiencia superioridad o cinismo como las que normalmente usaba –pensaba eras una sifrinita y fresa, pero veo que no eres así-

-yo pensaba eras odiosa y antipática, simplemente eres una chika fría y orgullosa n.n-

-si lo se n.nU, supongo soy así desde que…- en ese momento se quedo callada – nada… olvídalo- su semblante cambio a uno algo triste, mas estaba tan acostumbrada a no mostrar sus emociones que volvió a poner su cara seria y fría.

_-"debe ser algo malo para ella"- _pensaba Sakura_ –"supongo que cuando halla más confianza me lo dirá"-_

Ya habían terminado de comer y ya se iban. Llegaron a casa de los Haruno, Sakuno y Sakura en su carro, y Yamatto y Verónica en el suyo

-adiós Vero, perdón, Verónica n.nU- decía Sakura.

-ya no importa n.n, adiós Saku, buenas noches señora Haruno n.n-

Quizás tener una nueva familia no iba a ser tan malo como ella creía.

-adiós mi amor- decía Sakuno a Yamatto, mientras se despedían, y Vero ponía cara de "pueden dejarlo para luego ¬¬"

-"_se muestra fría y arrogante ante todos, es una chika orgullosa de eso no hay duda, pero con la gente que quiere y conoce en serio, su forma de ser da un giro de 180º"-_ pensaba Sakura.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Al siguiente día en el Instituto Konoha

-bn chikos hoy llegan 2 nuevas alumnas preséntense- decía Kakashi leyendo su "Icha Icha Paradise"

-mi nombre es Verónica Ishida- decía con la que era su típica pose de brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-y el mío es Loren Ishida, somos primas n.n-decía mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Verónica, y hacia con su otra mano la seña que significa 2.

Loren Ishida: era una chika de cabello negro y ojos marrones claros,era muy alegre y simpática.

-bn dado que vienen 2 alumnas nuevas haré cambio de puesto- decía Kakashi mientras leía su libro –de derecha a izquierda, de atrás a alante: Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Gaara… 2da fila: Sakura, Verónica, Loren, Hinata, Tenten, Ino… Shikamaru delante de Ino, Rock Lee de Tenten, Shino de Hinata, Chouji de Loren- y así siguió con el resto

-oiga Kakashi-sensei que hay de nosotros 2?- decía un alumno mientras se señalaba a él ya otro más.

-qué pasa con ustedes?-

-no tenemos puesto-

-ah pues que mal, no es mi problema, así que se tendrán que sentar en el piso y ya n.n- decía mientras ponía su ojito feliz y seguía con su interesante libro.

-¬¬-

Ahora los de la última fila mantenían conversación con los de la penúltima

Sasuke y Sakura:

-valla Sakura un placer tenerte cerca- decía Sasuke.

-cuidado y te "corres" nada más viéndome- decía Sakura mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona.

_-"maldita chika pervertida"-_ pensaba Sasuke.

Sai y Vero:

-hola, mi nombre es Sai Akiyama- decía Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mano extendida hacia delante.

-hmp- decía Vero mientras volteaba y le daba la mano a Sai.

Sai había quedado sin habla al verla y un extraño tono rojo había cubierto sus mejillas

-emm creo que ya puedes soltarme-

-ehh si disculpa jeje- decía Sai algo nervioso mientras notaba que aun tenía la mano de Verónica agarrada y la soltaba, para luego reír nerviosamente.

-hmp- _-"que se puede esperar, hombre al fin"-_

Kiba y Loren:

-oye me llamo Kiba Inuzuka mucho gusto n.n-

-igualmente n.n-

-luego te presentare a los demás muchachos, veo que tu prima ya conoció a Sai- decía Kiba mientras miraba a Sai y a Vero, antes de que esta se volteara de nuevo hacia adelante

-si pero conociéndola no le debe haber dicho nada, y lo más seguro es que piense que es una idiota por la expresión que tiene tu amigo en la cara-

-jajaja parece tonto-

-si, jaja-

Naruto y Hinata

-owo Hinata nos vemos hoy para lo del proyecto de artística?-

-si claro Naruto-kun pero dónde?-

-crees que se pueda en tu casa?-

-si creo que si-

-bien entonces estaré ahí como a las 5:00 te parece n.n- decía mientras ponía su sonrisa zorruna

-claro Naruto-kun n/./n- aunque ya había dejado de ser tímida aun seguía sonrojándose

Neji y Tenten

-mira niñato estúpido a mi no me vas a decir que hacer- decía Tenten bastante enojada.

-mira chikita aquí se hace lo que yo digo-

-tienes el ego por los aires no? ¬¬- decía Tenten sarcástica –haremos el trabajo en mi casa y ya está!-

_-"que tía tan obstinada y terca"- _-hmp-

-eso es un si?- preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

-que si mujer-

Gaara e Ino

Pues dado que se odiaban ni siquiera se dirigía la palabra, así que pasemos de ellos

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Ya se habían acabado las clases, y todos se encontraban hablando en el patio del colegio, a los de 4to año les tocaba salir todos los días antes que los demás, y hoy no era la excepción, más no se podían ir hasta que fueran las 1:30 y eran las 12:45, al igual que ellos los de 5to año también salían temprano todos los días.

-oye Verónica ven aka un momento- llamaba Gaara a Verónica.

-hmp- decía Vero mientras iba con ellos.

-estas loka?! si te vas con ellos te convertirás en una arrogante, creída y antipática dattebayo- decía Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos.

_-"que chiko ten ingenuo e inocente n.ñU… me da asco ¬¬"-_

-hmp que quieren?- decía mientras llegaba con los 3 dioses.

-verás nos hemos dado cuenta de tú forma de ser y demás y pensamos que podrías pasártela con nosotros- decía Gaara.

-no me interesa-

-que?!-

-no me interesa su propuestas, entienden niños creídos?- decía Vero con cara de fastidio.

-mira Vero- decía Sasuke

-Verónica ¬¬- decía mandandoles una mirada fría.

-mira no vamos a suplicarte de acuerdo, halla tu que te lo pierdes- decía Sasuke –te estás metiendo con quien no debes- decía dirigiéndole una mirada arrogante, lo que el no sabía es que ella podía devolvérselas mucho más fuertes.

-tsk son pura basura, estas creyendo que les tengo miedo jajaja- decía mientras se reía maliciosamente –cuando crees que llegan a su límite salen con algo mucho peor jajaja- decía mientras se iba con los demás.

Todos habían quedado con la boca abierta, tanto los 3 dioses, como el grupo de Sakura y los demás, además de ciertas personas que pasaban por alrededor, nunca nadie les había hablado así a ellos 3, quizás mal y algo fuerte, pero nunca al extremo de ella, ni Naruto llegaba a meterse con Sasuke hasta ese limite, la chika nueva además de fría y orgullosa, también era cruel y despiadada, y con ellos 3 no lo había sido ni la mitad de lo que podía llegar a serlo, había demostrado poder con lo que fuera y no era bueno meterse con ella ni tenerla como enemigo. Alguien que había podido hacer callar a esos 3 de esa manera era alguien digno de verse.

-esa estúpida no sabe con quien se mete- decía Gaara luego de haberse recuperado del shock.

-ya dejémoslo así, no perdamos tiempo con ella- decía Neji –vamonos- su orgullo estaba roto y no dejaría que lo rompieran aun más, ya se encargaría de que esa chika lo pagará, pero ahora no le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes de las que pensar.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-wow en serio les diste una buena lección- decía Sakura.

-son solo niñatos creídos-

-hola chikos- decía Itachi mientras se dirigía hacia ellos –oye tú- decía señalando a Verónica –vi como hacías que se callará mi hermano y sus amiguitos, soy Itachi, Uchiha Itachi n.n-

-yo Verónica Ishida-

-un placer n.n- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Luego de haberse presentado a Verónica y a Loren todo el grupito, además de Akatsuki, caminaban a sus casas, ya que ya podían irse.

-apropósito Loren- decía Kiba –hay un trabajo de artística y te toca hacerlo conmigo, que te parece si nos reunimos hoy?-

-de acuerdo n.n-

-Vero, a ti te tocó conmigo- decía Sai, por alguna rara razón no se había molestado de que le dijera Vero quizás ya le estaba permitiendo tanta confianza ya que lo estaba apreciando, igual que a los otros –te parece si vienes hoy… no… que tal si te paso buscando a tú casa y vienes conmigo?-

_-"si que es rápido"-_ pensaba Kiba.

-de acuerdo- decía Vero.

-y dónde vives- preguntaba Sai.

-verdad, y tú Loren?- preguntaba Kiba.

-aka- decía Vero mientras señalaba su casa, ya habían llegado a ella

-bn chao chikos- decía Loren –aki me estaré quedando durante algún tiempo n.n, en casa de Vero-

-bn adiós- decía Vero sonriendo, algo raro en ella.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado el capi n.n, luego de tanto tiempo espero me halla quedado bien y merezca la pena n.n**

**vegeta: que clase de basura de fic es este?**

**-deja de quejarte ni siquiera sales y estas diciendo que es malos, además me han dicho que es muy bueno, xq tú digas que es malo no me voy a joder**

**sasuke: n.nU**

**antes que nada debo decir ya me vi la 2da temporada de Naruto, Naruto Shippuden! Kyaaa! Sasuke salía como 8 minutos en el 1er capi, esta mas bueno (baba) incluso más que cuando tenía 12 (ya lo había visto en el manga hace tiempo de 15 pero no es lo mismo q verlo a color y en movimiento), me encanta como se ve con la ropa de Orochi-gay (creo q lo odio menos nada mas por eso, pero no quiere decir que halla dejado de odiarlo) era un resumen de lo q va a pasar en el capi donde ellos se reencuentran por 2da ves a ellos me refiero a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, y Sai y Yamatto, Sai el reemplazo de Sasuke y Yamatto de Kakashi por un tiempo… de paso en el ultimo capi del manga q me leí el 342 (el ultimo q salio) vuelve a aparecer sasuke n.n, salio al final no mucho de él, solo una pag, pero salió)… dios esta mas bueno… si no lo han visto métanse en mi profile y en donde dice homepage, sale una de mis pags favoritas (creo q es mi favoritas luego de fanfiction) tienen muchos mangas en español y muchos animes tmb en japonés subtitulados en español e ingles n.n, ahí siempre me veo todo lo q tiene q ver con Naruto n.n (en esa pag me hago llamar Vero7492)**

**bien pasemos de eso y owo no se si recuerdan que aki antes salían además de Sasuke, Kai y Draco y alguna ves salió Itachi?, olvídense de ellos xq por aki no aparecerán más, Sasuke siempre lo hará xq es mi favorito, y Vegeta que me encanta y lo adoro (eso si no mas q saasuke pero esta cerca) luego de Sasuke es mi favorito, me cae muy bn (ambos personajes se parecen mucho en cuanto a carcater, son identicos, de ahi q ambos me caigan tan bn, ademas de q estan buenisimos n.n)... vegeta es de Dragon Ball **

**vegeta: no creo que nadie conozca al gran príncipe de los sayayins**

**-bue creo q tienes razon n.nU**

**bn una opinion a mi parcer Sasuke va a quedar con Sakura en la serie ya q teniendo en cuenta q Kishimoto era fan de Toriyama (creador de dragon ball), grax a este fue q hizo NAruto lean su historia, capaz y quiera hacerlo igual, Sasuke tiene un gran parecido a Vegeta son identicos en cuanto a su forma de ser, podrian ser hermanos... mientars q Sakura se parec un monton a Bulma... al principio uno ni imagina q ellos 2 pueden quedar juntos (yo me la empece a ver desde donde el pelea con Goku en la tierra q lo pasaron hace poco en CN, asi q ya sabia quedaban juntos, xq me la empece a ver grax a unas amigas ya q yo pensaba q era una mierda, gran error!, con Naruto fue igual todo mundo la veia y yo: pero q tiene de espceial? hasta q emepce av ermela y me encanta!) pero das con q terminan juntos de 1 u otra forma q xq razon? segun tengo entendido fue xq Yamcha le fue infiel a Bulma (segun cuenta Mirai Trunks) estuve leyendo el perfil de Leaf Village Girl y decia q no qeudaba ya q el tuvo q irse a entrenar y todo eso, tu sabes a lo q me refiero Loren, aki vengo yo, y si le fue infiel desde antes de q se enterara de lo de los androides y leugo ella se entero? conociendo a Yamcha ademas el punto es q agradecemos q ella rompiera con Yamcha para q quedara con Vegeta n.n hacen genial pareja... bn me fui por las ramas y empece a hablar de DB n.nU, bn el punto es q ahi mucha gente q dice q Naruto y Sasuke pueden quedar y yo digo no! es simplemente imposible! la principal razon y la mas importante es q: NARUTO ES UN ANIME Y MANGA SHOUNEN! para chikos! (si sabes q uno no hace caso n.n) a los hombres no les va a gustar q queden Sasuke y Naruto no? 2 hombres? tsk dudo q se la siguan viendo si contiene Shounen-ai (q no es lo mismo q shounen eh!) tolero el shounen hay paraeja q me gustan mas ODIO el SASU/NARU por sobre todas, sean shounen o no esta es la q mas odio... en el perfil de Loren tmb salian muchas de las razones por las q no pueden quedarm y concuerdo con ellas, leanselo (propaganda n.n)**

**bueno ahora lo mismo de siempre: ves ese botón morado abajo que dice "GO" si lo presionas y me dejas un lindo review les mandare imágenes del chiko que quieran desnudo n.n, saliendo de la ducha, haciendo educación física o como quieran (eso fue hoy hablando con una amiga del cole, no recuerdo xq, pero se q por ella es eso de la educación física, ya que era Sasuke haciendo educación física, owo ella lo tomo fue como hermano desde hace tiempo más nada n.n, menos mal xq sino la mataba n.n) bn el punto es una imagen de ellos como quieran... y de paso les iran a hacer un strepper el personaje que deseen de la serie que deseen si pones este fic entre sus favoritos, no vale mentira, no mas si les gsuta dejen review, pero no vendría mal lo pusieran entre sus favoritos**

**sasuke: tu si pides**

**bn quiero a gradecer a toda la gente que me dejo review en el capi 3: pame, Neommi.Uchiha, Leaf Village Girl, cinthiauchiha, misato-uchiha, KrishiUchiha, Aiko Iwakura, k2-san, Lady Padme Naberrie, Kanna Uchiha, sara, nye x3, Valeria Malfoy, Hikirusan, sakura n.n (15 review para el 3er capi q bn! es en el q mas e tenido n.n, sus reviews me hacen muy felices n.n, recuerden los autores nos ponemos muy felices cada vez que recibimos algun review asi sea diciendo sigelo, nada mas)**

**no contestare más los reviews anónimos ya que e leído por ahí que borran los fics x hacerlo, y no quiero que me lo borren**

**bn espero nos estemos volviendo a ver muy pronto n.n, prometo no tardare tanto en subir el capi 5, espero les este gustando el fic n.n, ja ne!**

**!"+Vero.Sasuke.Riku+"!**


	5. el comienzo de todo, I parte

**Buenop bueno, ohayo! aka vengo con el capi 5 de ****"lo bueno, lo malo y las lokuras de unos adolescentes"**** odio ese nombre u.u no tienen idea de cuanto lo odio, ya veré cuando se me ocurre otro… gomen por haberme tardado tanto pero últimamente estoy concentrada en el yaoi, ne pero ni crean q dejare mi fic o q cambiare o q aki pondré yaoi u.uU **

**Pairings: como ya e dicho será SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, GAAINO (pareja q odio y quizas llegue a desaparecer de aki) entre otras parejas… se ha acabado lo de pedir parejas ya q todo mundo pedía a Itachi (joder yo se q mi cuñado ita esta bueno u.u) y luego a Kakashi-hentai, además q ya escogí quienes serán las ultimas q meteré en el fic, 4 personas n.n dentro de 2 capis (contando este) se enteran de quienes**

**DISCLAIRMER: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... y para ser franca tampoco lo quiero... pero desde hace tiempo tengo secuestrado a SASUKE UCHIHA n.n**

**Sasuke: si estas buscando específicamente yaoi este fic no es el tuyo… **

**Xq si fuera un fic yaoi no estaría metido en la categoría de Naruto, a menos q fuera Ita/Sasu**

**Sasuke: demente**

**Dejame en paz con mis gustos ¬¬**

**Aclaraciones**:

-cuando lea este capi dejo review- **(dialogo) **

-"_Cuando lea este capi dejo review"-_ **(pensamiento) **

Cuando lea este capi dejo review **(cuando yo narro la historia) **

_**/Cuando lea este capi dejo review/**_ **(recuerdos, sueños o flash backs) **

_**(N/a: cuando lea este capi dejo review)**_ **(notas mías o aclaraciones) **

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O ****(cambio de escena) ç**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**** el comienzo de todo… I parte**

Todos habían planeado reunirse hoy para hacer el trabajo… todos menos, Gaara e Ino y Sasuke y Sakura que no querían ni verse en pintura, bastante mal se llevaban para tener que verse también fuera del Instituto… pero Sasuke tenía pensadas otra cosa, que seguro a la Haruno no le gustarían.

-buenos días Sra. Haruno- había dicho Sasuke cuando Sakuno abrió la puerta –vengo a ver a Sakura- decía poniendo una sonrisa.

-y tu quién eres?-

-mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-

-ammm… y eres el novio de mi hija?- preguntaba Sakuno con una gran sonrisa.

-no, solo un compañero de clases, tengo que hacer un trabajo con ella- decía Sasuke _–"pero no ponga en duda que muy pronto lo seré"-_

-de acuerdo tengo que salir- decía Sakuno mientras cojía las llaves que estaban en la mesita de al lado –espero les quede bien n.n, Sakura, hija! Vino un compañero-

-ya bajo!-

-adiós Sasuke-

_-"esto no podía ser más perfecto"- _pensó mientras ponía una extraña sonrisa.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-buenos días vengo a ver a Hinata- decía Naruto algo nervioso.

-mmm… cuáles son tus intenciones?- preguntaba Hiashi con una mirada que hacía que Naruto sudara frío.

-ehhh… solo vengo a hacer un trabajo de artística con ella- decía con unas gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

-los estaré vigilando ¬¬- decía Hiashi mientras daba paso a Naruto y cerraba la puerta.

-si… no se preocupe- decía Naruto, suspiró aliviado.

-Uzumaki...-

-mmm? señor Hyuuga?-

-que sepas que te tengo en la mira, y eso no es nada bueno, creeme niño-

-TT.TT si Hyuuga-san-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-hola Kiba- saludaba Loren luego de abrir la puerta.

-hola Loren- dijo Kiba.

-guaf guaf-

-ah tienes un perrito!- decía Loren –adoro los perros, nunca pude tener uno pero siempre me gustaron- decía Loren acariciando al perro.

-se llama Akamaru- dijo Kiba – veo que le agradas.

-n.n buenu hagamos el trabajo si?- decía Loren que luego puso una sonrisa.

Mientras entraban a la casa volvió a sonar el timbre, y Loren volvió a ir a abrir.

-hola Sai-

-hola Loren, Kiba- dijo Sai –y Verónica?-

-si ya baja- dijo Loren –Vero!-

-qué?!-

-Llegó Sai-

-ya bajo!-

-si ya viene- decía Loren mientras se separaba del barandal de las escaleras, ya que de ahí gritaba.

Verónica bajaba las escaleras y al llegar Sai quedó mudo... esa chika… que le ocurría con ella?

-tía a los mayores no se les responde qué?!… jo que clase de educación te dan a ti en tu casa?-

-te recuerdo que aki la mayor soy yo, por lo que te puedo responder como se me venga en gana-

-que poca!, espera que te agarre un día de estos-

Vero se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

-si que serás infantil u.u-

-q mala TT.TT… ah para lo que me importa ¬¬-

-n.nU- por parte de Sai y Kiba.

-emmm Sai nos vamos ya?- preguntaba Verónica mientras cojía sus cosas de la mesa.

-si claro- decía Sai volviendo en si.

-adiós Sai! Y no hagas nada que yo haría- gritaba Kiba a lo que Loren se echó a reír.

_-"maldito idiota hentai ¬¬"-_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

_-"el imbécil Hyuuga ya se tardó… quedamos a las 6:00 y ya son las 7:05, maldito imbécil"-_

-valla chikita veo que te dejaron plantada jajaja- se burlaba Shougo que estaba tirado en un sillón viendo televisión.

-y a ti quién te dijo que quede con alguien?-

-y entonces te arreglaste así de bien para mi? Genial- susurró Shougo, apagó el televisor y se paró del sillón. Analizaba a Tenten con una mirada lujuriosa: llevaba puesta una falda azul que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, una blusa morada y un sweater azul.

_-"mierda no puede ser, esto era para que el imbécil Hyuuga se humillara botando la baba por mi"-_ pensaba Tenten, realmente estaba asustada, se suponía que se largaría de su casa hoy… hoy precisamente, que se quedaba sola junto a Shougo, y no le salió bien la partida… sabía como terminaría todo al final, y le daba asco recordarlo, y más aun el saber que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-y quién te dijo que me arreglé para ti?-

-entonces si te dejaron botada, pobre de ti… pero… mejor para mi… te tendré mucho tiempo para mi solito- decía acercándose a ella, mientras Tenten retrocedía hasta dar con un sofá que se encontraba en la sala y caer en el, lo que aprovecho Shougo para montarse sobre ella se lo había dejado en bandeja de plata.

-porque sigues huyendo? Ya deberías estar muy acostumbrada a esto… a fin de cuentas…- decía Shougo, le rompió la blusa a Tenten –tú eres mi juguete personal, y no pienso compartirte con nadie más-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Mientras Neji se encontraba montado en su BMW, y ya se acercaba a casa de Tenten.

_-"mierda se me hizo muy tarde"-_ pensaba el Hyuuga _–"como si me importa"-_ puso una sonrisa cínica.

Había llegado a la casa de Tenten, y escuchaba unos gritos extraños saliendo de ella.

-no!... no lo hagas por favor!... ya no más!- decía la voz entrecortada, parecía como si la persona llorara.

-pero… que demonios?- Neji se acercó a una ventana, donde al parecer se oían los gritos mejor.

-por favor Shougo no!-

-ya callate! Que escandalosa, gritas demasiado-

-que coño?!- decía Neji, se asomó por la ventana, veía como su compañera de clases estaba acostada bajo un sujeto en un sofá y lloraba mientras pataleaba, el sujeto la besaba y la tocaba. No se podía poner en duda, ese hombre quería hacerlo, y ella no estaba dispuesta.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Tenten agarró un jarrón que estaba puesto en una mesita cercana, y golpeó al sujeto en la cabeza, cojió sus cosas y salió corriendo fuera de su casa. Mientras trataba de parar el llanto y taparse un poco, no recorrió mucho camino pues chocó contra alguien.

-pero… qué?!- decía Tenten, hasta notar, que quien se hallaba frete a ella no era más que el prodigio Hyuuga –no estoy de humor, así que déjame-

-ahora mismo te vienes conmigo-

-qué?!-

-tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir en tu casa-

-por qué debería de contártelo?-

-es una orden! Lo captas?!- Neji realmente estaba furioso, no soportaba los hombres como ese sujeto que querían propasarse con alguna chika, cojió a Tenten y la montó en su carro, a lo que esta no rechistó, a fin de cuentas quería largase de allí lo más rápido posible, que más daba si era con el Hyuuga, que se estaba montando en el carro y lo encendió, pisó el acelerador y se largó de ahí-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Gaara iba caminando por las calles, y se encontró justo a la persona en la que estaba pensando.

-valla pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aka… pero si es la puta del Insti y por lo que veo también de la ciudad-

-que quieres gilipollas?- dijo Ino, no estaba de humor como para estarse aguantando al fastidioso de Gaara, estaba muy molesta, su estilista no fue esa tarde a la peluquería por lo que no pudo cambiarse el look, y para colmo se había roto una uña y no tenía su equipo de emergencia con ella para arreglársela… ¬¬ sin comentarios.

-mira chikita, soy tu cliente, y si quieres buena paga trátame con cariño si? Aunque también me gustan fieras en la cama- Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

_-"maldito imbécil"-_ -no puedes irte y fastidiar a otra?-

-lo lamento pero…- Gaara miró a ambos lados de la calle, como tratando de ver si había alguien más por ahí, pero la calle estaba vacía –además de ti no hay ninguna otra puta por aká-

-callate ya imbécil-

-en serio tus clientes se irán si los tratas así jajaja-

PAAAFF!

La risa de Gaara había sido amortiguada por el sonido de un golpe, Ino le había metido una cachetada.

-ya déjame en paz- decía Ino mientras se largaba.

_-"maldita infeliz esto no se queda así"-_ pensaba Gaara mientras corría tras ella.

-maldita puta ven aka ahora mismo!-

-ya déjame! Qué quieres?!- gritó Ino, corrió aun mas rápido.

_-"tonta"-_ aunque Gaara dejaba que ella corriera y huyera, fácilmente podría alcanzarla, pero el jueguito ya lo estaba hartando realmente.

-ya me cansé!- Gaara aumentó la velocidad, y corrió en serio, hasta llegar donde Ino y lanzarse sobre ella, por lo que ambos acabaron en el suelo.

-sabes tu me gustas… me gustas mucho- dijo Gaara en susurros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-O/./O- Ino quedó sorprendida, no sabía que decir.

Gaara se acercó a su oído y le susurró en tono sensual –te lo creíste verdad? Tonta- Gaara no había aguantado la risa y se carcajeaba a más no poder.

-pero qué te pasa animal?!- Ino se paró bastante cabreada.

-na solo quería que te enojaras un ratito jajaja-

_-"maldito idiota"-_ pensaba Ino –eres un aprovechado! Déjame en paz!- se fue de allí pasando de él.

Gaara se partía de la risa, no podía ni respirar –joder! Jajaja! Me cawen! Chika ilusa y tonta-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-Se puede saber que haces aká?- preguntaba Sakura.

-vengo a hacer el trabajo, no vendría nada más por gusto- Sasuke pasó a la casa de Sakura como si nada y cerró la puerta tras de el.

-oye! No te invité Uchiha…-

-Sasuke, llámame Sasuke-

-bien Sasuke lárgate!-

-mira Sakura- decía Sasuke con cara de fastidio –mientras más rápido salgamos de esto, menos tendremos que vernos fuera de clases de acuerdo- _-"pero si el trabajo se hace eterno mucho mejor, podré avanzar con la apuesta"-_ Sasuke puso esa sonrisa extraña, últimamente la ponía demasiado.

-bien entonces pasa… oh cierto!... ya estás adentro ¬¬- dijo Sakura con ironía.

-no seas tan quejona de acuerdo-

-bastardo- murmuró Sakura.

-dijiste algo Sakurita?- dijo Sasuke poniendo una cara inocente.

-nada Sasukito- dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

_-"ya caerás Sakura… ya caerás… todas lo hacen al final"-_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-y dime Loren que te ha parecido el Insti?- preguntó Kiba.

Los 2 estaban tirados sobre el futón de Loren, aunque ya todos usaban camas, al estarse quedando durmiendo en casa de su prima, se tiraba en el futón junto a la cama de esta, claro a menos que le quitara la cama al dormir… al final su prima Vero siempre terminaba tirándola de ella.

-pues me ha gustado mucho, y la gente dentro de él me cae muy bien- Loren pintaba unas cosas para la maqueta –pero el trío de niñatos creídos, como los llama Vero, y sus seguidoras son bien pesado, me caen mal- dijo haciendo puchero.

-si realmente caen como piedra en la cabeza- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-si- dijo Loren devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-oye te molesta si voy y agarro algo de tomar?, así veo si Akamaru no ha hecho desastres en la casa- pregunto Kiba señalando la puerta de la habitación.

-para nada, tengo hambre, iré a coger chatarra n.n, espero no se moleste… y si no que le den por culo-

-n.nU… apropósito, tenía curiosidad, tu prima es bipolar o algo por el estilo?-

-si algo así n.n-

-si es que pasa de estar fría a la más feliz, esos cambios de humor u.u-

-si con la gente que le tiene confianza se lleva muy bien-

-por qué con Sakura o.o?-

-que no contó?- al ver la cara de Kiba supo que no –ya lo dirá n.n-

-bipolar tu también-

-si es que los Ishida somos una bola de bipolares-

-no más no quiero conocer a sus papás mira que tener que criar unas hijas así- dijo Kiba con un tono burlón y negando con la cabeza-

-tu juras que Vero es bipolar... es porque no haz visto ni a su papá ni a su hermano... mentira Vero gana n.n-

-creo que tu estas hasta peor u.u-

-¬¬ q te den!-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-y… falta mucho?-

-no ya casi llegamos-

-y… tus padres no dicen nada si me aparezco como si nada?- recordaba Sai había dicho que no había avisado a sus padres que ella iba.

-en estos momentos están de viaje, supuestamente es su 2da luna de miel, aunque realmente ya es como la décima- caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-y con quien estás?- Vero no sabía de que hablar y ya tanto tiempo caminando le había parecido incomodo el silencio.

-con nadie… mi hermano debe andar con una tía por ahí… mi hermano es Suigetsu, el tío de pelo blanco que le llega por los hombros, que su boca recuerda la de un tiburón _**(N/a: Suigetsu me recuerda al tipo que dibuja Sai en su cuaderno, su "hermano", así que me vinieron ganas de ponerlo... apoco y no se parece?)-**_

-no te pareces a él-

-si es que somos gemelos, por raras razones yo salí como mi papá y el como mi mamá, el dice que nuestros papás follaron mal u.u, demente-

-doi n.nU-

Ya habían llegado Sai sacó las llaves y abrió la reja del edificio donde vivían.

-pensaba vivías en una casa- Vero pasó, y Sai cerró al reja.

-yo nunca dije eso o.o- Sai presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor –Verónica, eres algo de Sakura?-

-a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-a todos nos tratas distinto a como la tratas a ella, y obvio a tu prima- los 2 entraron al ascensor y Sai presionó el botón del piso al que iban

-si mi papá y su madre están saliendo, lo que significa que es mi hermanastra o algo así, pero realmente me cae muy bien, supongo que es por eso-

-ya veo, tratas bien a la gente cercana a ti-

-como que "tratas bien"?- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron –el hecho de que sea fría y orgullosa no quiere decir que los trate de la patada, ustedes me caen bien, pero no se han ganado aun mi confianza… como para tratarlos mejor… de por si pocas son las personas que tienen el privilegio- Vero frunció el ceño y salió del ascensor con Sai tras ella.

-ya si disculpa, no quería decir que nos tratas mal… es solo que… olvídalo u.u- Sai abría la puerta de su apartamento.

-si dejémoslo así- Vero entró en la casa de Sai.

-si- _-"pesada ¬¬ ya me caes mal"-_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Neji había llevado a Tenten a un parque cerca del colegio, no tenía la menor idea de a donde llevar a la chika… y su casa no era una opción.

Estaban sentados en una banca del parque, pero… ninguno se atrevía a decir nada… solo eran escuchados los sollozos que daba Tenten de vez en cuando. Había prometido no llorar ante un enemigo, pero no estaba cumpliendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-puedes irte si quieres-

-no… no lo haré- Neji posó sus ojos en la chika sentada junto a el.

-qué quieres?-

-que me digas quién es ese tipo y la razón por la que trató de propasarse contigo-

-que te importa- dijo Tenten algo hastiada de la situación.

-mira ya me estoy hartando del jueguito…-

-pues no lo juegues y ya está!- gritó Tenten, para luego pararse de la banca.

En ese momento, Neji se dio cuenta de que era cierto, él no tenía porque preguntarle sobre lo que acontecía en su vida, ni meterse en ella… a él eso le importaba muy poco… ni siquiera conocía a esa chika, lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre, y que era su compañera pero más nada… no tenía porque interesarle o importarle su vida.

-tienes razón… para lo que me interesa lo que te pase- Neji se paró del banco… pero… al ver a Tenten con la camisa rasgada por la mitad, tratando de taparse con el sweater y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, volvió a ponerse furioso, apretaba sus puños al punto de llegar a lastimarse las palmas de las manos –mira hagamos esto más fácil si no quieres que te obligue a decírmelo… porque no me lo dices por las buenas y ya está-

Tenten trató de descifrar la expresión que Neji tenía en sus ojos, ella siempre había creído que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, pero no logró ver nada en ellos. Esos ojos blancos eran carentes de emociones, más, su ceño estaba fruncido y estaba rojo de la rabia, sus puños le temblaban y de ellos caían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Tenten estuvo algunos segundos callada hasta que se decidió por contárselo.

-ese hombre se llama Shougo Takaishi- decía Tenten que mantenía la cabeza baja.

-aja- dijo Neji para que ella continuara con su relato.

-es el novio de mi mamá, podría decirse mi padrastro-

-un momento… me estás tratando de decir que el que abusa de ti es el que anda con tu madre?- preguntó Neji sin poder creérselo, estaba sorprendido, pensaba sería un amigo de ella o algo por el estilo, pero no le pasó por la mente que sería algo así.

-si- pequeñas lágrimas se formaban bajo sus ojos.

Por primera vez el prodigio del clan Hyuuga no sabía que hacer. Hasta que luego de pensar un rato, se decidió, ya sabía que haría, y seguro que luego se arrepentía… pero… no podía dejarla así.

-te vienes a mi casa-

-qué?-

-que te vienes a mi casa, estas sorda acaso?, no puedes volver donde ese hombre-

-pero…-

-nada-

-pero qué pasará con mi mamá en todo caso?, y con mis cosas?-

-por tus cosas no te preocupes, las buscaremos cuando el no este… en cuanto a tu madre- no sabía que hacer con ella… no podía llevar a su madre también a vivir a su casa… principalmente porque resultaría muy sospechoso y el no tenía pensado dar explicaciones –pues a mi casa no se si pueda venir-

-entonces no me voy contigo-

-es que eres terca mujer- Neji la agarró por los hombros con brusquedad –quieres qué ese hombre siga abusando de ti? Porque no es la primera vez cierto?... y tu madre lo sabe?-

-tu que crees genio?- respondió con sarcasmo.

-por qué dejas que te haga eso? Por qué no te defiendes?-

-primero es hombre… segundo es más grande que yo… si sumamos los dos puntos, saca conclusiones no?-

-¬¬-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-es… es un idiota- Ino se acostó en la cama de su cuarto –por qué se dedica a molestarme tanto?- se preguntó mientras sacaba unas revistas, y se tiraba a leerlas.

Gaara por otro lado estaba con un conflicto con su mente –por qué la fastidio tanto?- _-"inner-Gaara: no se haber déjame pensar…por qué te gusta ¬¬?"-_ -si está claro que me gusta molestarla pero…- _-"inner-Gaara: no idiota, a lo q me refiero es que a que ella en si te gusta"-_ -cómo puedes tan siquiera imaginar que ella me gusta? Tienes problemas- _-"inner-Gaara: soy tu inner sabes? Tu conciencia, la parte que dice la verdad, la que te hace entrar en razón u.u"-_ -pero esta vez te haz equivocado_- -"inner-Gaara: no lo hago"-_ -sabes ya deja en paz… ando medio loko ya… mira que hablar conmigo mismo tsk- _-"inner-Gaara: ya vételas tu solo"- _-nunka te pedí ayuda… la cabeza en serio ya me está fallando-

Ino leía una revista, en la que encontró un artículo interesante "te fastidia, mas te odia, por qué gasta su tiempo en ti entonces?"… Ino estaba algo sorprendida por el artículo, las conclusiones que sacaba era que le gustabas al chiko –ja esta revista tan inútil- tiró la revista por ahí –que le gusto, ja!, pero que cosas escriben, no tienen nada mejor que hacer- estaba cansada no era fácil lidiar con Gaara, se tapó con las sábanas, y apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Iba caminando por las calles hasta llegar al parque cerca de la escuela, solía ir ahí a pensar –ese no es Neji?- se acercó más a donde estaba él, pero sin ser visto –si es él pero… con quién está?- no reconocía a la chika pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía ver que Neji estaba furioso y agarraba a la chika con fuerza por los hombros, ella sollozaba –espera y Sasuke se entere de esto- sonrió con cinismo y arrogancia.

Se encargaría de hacer que Sasuke dejara de ser su amigo, a fin de cuentas la única razón por la que estaba junto a ese, era por Sasuke… porque eran mejores amigos, porque era como un hermano para él... y para gran desgracia le caía bien el maldito Hyuuga… pero algo que no pasaba Sasuke era ver como un hombre lastimaba a una chika, era algo que no perdonaba… aunque pensándolo bien, no era eso lo que él hacia con Ino y lo que Sasuke hacía con Sakura?... na no era lo mismo, el lo hacía por diversión y Sasuke por querer tener todo, sea como sea… se encargaría de hacer que el Hyuuga y Sasuke dejaran de ser amigos, a fin de cuentas, el nunka soportó al mimado de Hyuuga, todo era por Sasuke, porque eran amigos desde pequeños, desde siempre, y el Hyuuga llegó a joderlo todo.

_-"inner-Gaara: tan rápido te olvidaste de tu otro problema?"- -"no seas molesto"- -"inner-Gaara: deberías ocuparte de resolver tu problema con cierta chika rubia"- -"y dale con eso joder, sabes lo que he esperado una oportunidad así ¬¬? Detesto al Hyuuga llegó a arruinarlo todo, y ya que se me dio la oportunidad perfecta… por qué he de desaprovecharla?"- -"inner-Gaara: u.u, tienes problemas graves, estas enfermo"- -"lárgate de una maldita vez, molestia"- _

Esto iba a resultar tan divertido, saboreaba la victoria, el Hyuuga pagaría todos los malos ratos que le hizo pasar… todos y cada uno de ellos… porque así empezaba… con una pequeña grabación y una foto que había logrado tomar con su celular, y que iría a parar a manos de Sasuke.

* * *

**bue fin de la I parte del capi: el comienzo de todo... bue no ha sido el mejor capi (joder la parte de Gaara al final me ha encantado para q mentir)**

**al principio este iba a ser un solo capi, pero era muy largo y ustedes q prefieren?: q suba el capi completo y luego tarde años en actualizar o q lo pique por la mitad y la otra parte la suba como dentro de semana y media, 2 semanas?... si trataré de acrtualizar más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones n.n**

**ando haciendo una serie de one-shoots yaoi y shounen-ai... ya veré para cuando los subos... en los que estarán incluidos diversos animes: Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Yu-Gi-Oh!, etc...**

**wua para el capi 4 e recibido 30 reviews joder! ... ya tengo 64 reviews n.n... sugoi!... gracias a: Soledad de los ángeles; sakurass; jesybert; KyarameUchiha **_(grax por leer tmb maldades y secretos, odio ese fic pero bue u.u)_**; neka-chan; jukaro; Valeria Malfoy **_(nee-chan ya veremos con quien quiere Vero n.n (con Sasuke n.n))_**; black rouse 1; Alexa Hiwatari; pOwErEd-BuTTeRcuP-94-KaorU ...; Angel-Kirei; june-li; FeRzZ; riku.desu; katstheblackwingsangel; Shia-chan ; cinthiauchiha; Kanna Uchiha; stfacastaño; hikiru; Lilith Hastelin; Linda-29693; hikirusan; Astarot; My-san; Lia Lerena; Naomi-Tendo; Akari-Sakura; Franchesk; miki.**

**Sasuke: y grax a todos los que leen el fic y no dejan review**

**Riku: xq le das las gracias a los que les gusta el fic y no dejan review... q ilogico ¬¬**

**-xq yo hago eso a veces u.u**

**Riku: floja**

**-a callar!**

**Riku: espera te agarre**

**-olle Riku que nop tenias "cosas" que hacer con Sora-chan?**

**Riku: O.O... ¬¬ te salvaste esta vez**

**-la mejor forma de manipular a un gay... o sip n.n**

**Riku: q sigo aki ¬¬**

**Sasuke: podrian callarse de una puñetera vez**

**-TT.TT baka**

**Sasuke y Riku: ¬¬**

**-q les den por culo a ambos... buenu Riku es el seme en su relación... pero Sasuke... nap**

**Sasuke: si es q Itachi es... Ò.Ó callate ya bastarda!**

**bn ademas: ven el boton morado abajo q dice GO! si lo presionan y me dejan un lindo review... hare que el personaje que quieran (de X anime) valla hasta sus casas, y les ccumpla todas sus fantasías (las húmedas n.n)... q sepan q a Sasuke-chan no lo mando por muxo q lo pidan¬¬**

**a otra cosita... re edite los capis del 1 al 4... no cambie nada, simplemente quite las notas de autor y cosas asi... pero no ha cambiado nada n.n... ni las conversaciones que tengo al final xq es q medió un fastidio cambiar personajes u.u, ja ne!**

**!"+Vero.Sasuke.Riku+"!**


End file.
